the Sword Servant
by Shawn.17Frost
Summary: I always wondered when I would meet someone like Gilgamesh in this world, I mean with Gods and Goddesses along with Angels and Demons one of them would certainly be Egoistic to the extreme. Really I shouldn't have goaded the Multiverse because if my E-Rank luck is anything to go by then the Multiverse will rewrite reality itself to answer my challenge. [A/n: Do not own Both works]
1. Movement 1 Chapter 1

He was _finally_ dead

He sacrificed his own life to save thousands people. Among those was Rin Tohsaka, his oldest friend and Magical Teacher.

Oh how the twenty-five-year-old Magus shouted at him as he lay there awaiting death. She promised that she'd resurrect him and kill him again, promised to make sure Illya would decorate his grave with pink drawings and flowers. Smiling at her he weakly begged her to spare him the pain before promising that he lived his life as best as he could thanks to them and that he had no regrets.

In the end Archer was right, he couldn't save everyone … however that didn't mean that his path was wrong after all.

With a smile he let his being sleep away into the darkness

 _'hear me!'_

Huh?

 _'follow my voice, form your body and take up your sword!'_

This isn't the normal summoning ritual, is it? Those weren't the words …

' _'in my name as Heiress of the Sitri Clan, I Sona Sitri Order you! Respond to me and show thyself as my Familiar'_

A _bright light_ emitted in front of him. With a deep sigh of resignation, he reached out and a smirk that looked too much like Archers, he spoke his acceptance. It seems his life as a serv- wait did she say? -

[~]

As soon as everything stopped and I could feel my body once more, my senses automatically detected multiple beings all around me, quickly reinforcing my body I waited for the smoke that surrounded me to fade away however as my analysis finished I noticed that I was younger! My mind turned for a moment before it stopped. Because of Zeltrech's pranks I was not above this experiences though I'm quite sure I just died and was summoned. I decided to just wing this. As the smoke faded the first person I saw was a bespectacled teenager with a bob cut hair and violet eyes, she was looking at me with a calculating look added with confusion and wonderment. She definitely wasn't human I can say that at least as are the others behind her however that was as much as I can say about them. I awaited the information that was said to enter the servants mind shortly after summoning however after a few seconds of waiting I figured that I was waiting for nothing. Damn me and my E-rank luck.

Patting my knees lightly as I stood I regarded the people behind her. They were looking at me with confusion in their eyes however a few of them actually drew their weapons, good at least some of them were battle-ready.

Standing straight I looked at her directly "I ask of you are you my Master?"

It was silent for a moment. clearly still confused however with the wheels in her mind turning she answered me "Yes, my name is Souna Sitri heiress of the Sitri clan, what is your name?"

A Heiress? I wondered before my senses finally felt it. Mana. Large amounts of Mana in the air clearly this isn't my world, thanks to Zeltrech I was no stranger to other worlds, that troll had the habbit to throw me to other worlds just to _'train'_ me. Though this was the first time I was in a different world with a different age that never happened before. I looked up before realizing that my master asked me a question so it would be best to answer her.

"My name is Shirou Emiya Master, although I have to say this now Master, I do not know what class I was summoned in"

"class?" a blond young man with gray eyes asked, I eyed him before eyeing my master her eyes were conveying the same question the young man however it seems she has a bit more idea than the young man had

"may we sit down master" I said pointing to the two sofas facing each other "I believe it would be a long explanation"

I sat alone on one sofa whilst my master and her friends grouped up on the other side, clearly I wasn't trusted, the girl with the naginata –Tsubaki Shinra, the weapons owner- made it very clear.

"clearly this … situation is a first for both of us Master" there was no denying it based on the groups actions

"yes, now if you would be so kind as to explain this situation to us, Mr. Emiya, what exactly are you? And what did you mean about class and summoning?" she said neutrally

"Shirou Please Master, I will try to explain things as best I could, you see master I am a servant" I figured it would be better to start there as any at least.

"Servants like … reincarnated devils?" the one with the naginata –tsubaki- asked, wait devils? …

"Devils, master?" I asked my face the epitome of the look of confusion. My Master held her nose in her finger for a moment before shaking her head

"I think it would be best if we were to explain everything first before you would" she said with a resigned sigh

"I believe that would be best Master" I answered her simply, knowing this was definitely in my top five 'weirdest days' list

"As I have explained to you, Mr. – Shirou, my name is Sona Sitri, Heiress of the Sitri clan. A pure blood devil" As she said that wings started to protrude from her back, bat-like wings very different from anything I've seen and then in an instant it was gone.

And so My Master and her 'peerage' proceeded to introduce themselves and explain to me how the Age of Gods in this world has yet to disappear and how all mythological beings were still alive here, how Reincarnated Devils came to be and what exactly they are. At the end of her explanation I was holding my head in pain at the absurdity of the situation. Zeltrech, I just know you had something to do with this.

"I see master" I just said whilst cradling my head "and I assume that the Devil first has to get permission from the person before they are reincarnated?" I asked, she didn't flinch nor did she show any outward action however her eyes flickered with an emotion I couldn't understand before returning to their calculated state

"though I myself abhor to admit and no matter how much I wish it was different, there are other people who are forced into this reincarnation" I sighed and nodded, I guess that was wishful thinking on my part.

"However prez isn't like that!" the young man said and a few of the girls nodded actively "all of us here willingly accepted prez's offer, right guys?" this time everyone nodded, causing my lips to stroke upward ever so slightly

"I see … well then thank you master for explaining the situation to me" I said with a small bow "I believe that it is now my turn to explain my side" they all nodded and Tomoe even took out a pen and Paper to write on.

"Ok, so as I've said to you I am a Servant. Now as I know it, a Servant is a summoned person mainly used for war by their Masters to Decimate, assassinate or Kill their Enemies" my statement definitely got their eyebrows rising, however my master merely judged my words and actions to determine if I was lying or not.

"Can you elaborate that Shirou?" I rubbed my cheek for a moment to think of the best way to explain this

"First, there is a reason why, Servant Summoning Rituals are very rare if not unheard of" I said, my master nodded whilst crossing her hands over her chest "Yes, there are no references of those in any of the books I've read"

Nodding my head, I spoke "That's because Humans are harder to control than Familiars" at the confused look some of them had I continued "First off I am going to cover things that may have different meanings to me or you or I may go over things you already now, please understand that I am not belittling you I am merely trying to explain what I know" I said moving my hands a bit to emphasize "Of course" My Master nodded in understanding

"now I assume you know how to make a familiar right? You insert a bit of your magic into them until a bond is made and the creature recognizes you as it's master, an Alpha of sorts … the bond also translates your words into a language the Familiar can understand" My Master nodded in understanding though it was clear that not all of them got it. I decided to continue, we can always return later. The only thing important is my Master understood it "now comes the Servant Summoning Rituals. When a Person is summoned a few things must first be overcome, the main problem is the amount of magic needed to summon them"

"Because they carry larger amounts of magic and Magical potential within them?" my master guessed, I shrugged before nodding a bit

"Partly, but also because Human beings have larger mental capabilities than animals. If you tell an ordinary familiar to waste his life to buy you time to escape the animal will do it because it doesn't know any better however" at this, I placed a small smirk appeared on my face "a human will be able to understand that you're just ordering a death sentence and will most likely throw _you_ off to buy time to escape" at this the girl with reddish brown hair –Tomoe- while the other giggled. Well everyone but my master though she had a small smile playing on her lips

"I see so that's why they don't summon humans?" My Master asked

"not completely, another one is the magic resistance a person has. Humans continuously generate their own Magical energy and it coats their bodies and makes them resistant to spells and compulsions -to an extent-, now when one is summoned the magical energy of the person will naturally counteract Bonding spell, this is why you devils use a solid medium as a counteragent" I said and Sona's eyes widened "The Chess piece" she realized, I nodded in response.

"now even though servants make crappy familiars, that's their only limitation. Servants when they obey you are pretty damn useful, especially in battles" I said before pouring myself a cup of tea, my throat was starting to itch from all the talking "What do you mean by battles?" Saji asked, I merely smiled my devious smile before continuing, damn This must be from all the times I was with Rin and Zeltrech.

"remember when I told you I do not have a class summoned under?" I asked and they all nodded "well usually Summoned humans have a class to be summoned under. A class that person excels in; I mean …" I stopped for a moment "with all the pains you get just to summon a person are you really willing to summon someone useless" at this My Masters eyes widened and my smile grew, the others on the other hand shook their heads "I guess I wouldn't, I mean it would be a pain" Reya said thinking out loud before her eyes widened as well

"Yes, when you summon someone you want the best of the best, the best close range fighter, the best support, the wisest advisor, you want someone who can aide you. Someone with skills" I said at this they understood. However, it was My master who spoke "so what are these 'classes'? and how do you fit in them" she asked her voice slightly strained, it was clear that though she was still skeptical about me she's willing to give me the benefit of the doubt.

"there are seven standard classes a servant can fall under. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Berserker, Assassin" I said while counting them of on my fingers "The Saber is one who fights using swords, an Archer is one who excels at projectiles, lancer is one who fights using a spear, a caster is a mage, a rider is one who excels at attack with a mount , a berserker is one who has insane strength and agility but has little to no decision making skills –in short crazy-, and an Assassin is one who excels at silent killing and stealth" I explained whilst taking another sip of tea "I suck as a Berserker However I make Adequate Rider, Assassin, I'm better as a Lancer however I fit best as a Saber or an Archer. Now as a caster … well that depends on how you look at it" I said shrugging

"What do you mean?" Sona asked intrigued

"well though I know Magic I'm afraid that most if not all my magic is all for myself and my fighting style" I said honestly. I noticed Tomoe eyeing me with calculated eyes similar to that of my masters

"your best Class is a Saber right?" she asked looking me in the eye her head held up and her pen to her chin "Then fight me" I was honestly shocked though I suppose I should have expected this. Knights are generally swordsman with a few exceptions, so it's not surprising to see her want to test my and by extension her skill. However, Sona raised her hand "Later Tomoe"

"Anyway those are the standard classes, sometimes there are more but those are far and in between" for a moment I entertained the notion of not telling her about command seals but decided otherwise though she clearly didn't have any and thus there was no need to tell her I decided it would be better to talk about this as well

"now, when summoning a servant usually there are Two things prepared: The Command Seals and a Catalyst"

"What are those things?" one of them asked, however my eyes were closed so I didn't really see who it was

"The Command Seals is a mark that shows that one is a Master however the Command Seals true purpose is to allow a Master Three Absolute Commands to the Servant"

"Absolute Commands?" My Master asked

"Absolute" I Nodded "it can vary from 'stay here' to kill yourself" all of them flinched at my words "However the command Seals effects aren't limited to that for example if the master were to use a command Seal to order a servant to come forth, then no matter where the Master is the Servant shall appear on his side however most people use Command Seals acts as sort of Balance in the Master –Servant Relationship, since usually the summoned servant is stronger and more resilient than their counter part." I said then took another sip of tea. "A Catalyst is an Object that is directly tied to the life of a Servant, it's commonly used to 'handpick' what hero you'll summon"

"What happens if you don't use a catalyst?" Tomoe asked as she finished writing down my words

"Well … I'm not really sure however it is said that the Servant summoned is the one with the most compatibility with the master" I said simply

"C-c-compatibility?" Saji blurted out

"Though that's just a Theory" I said not missing Saji's sigh of relief "Well then does anyone have a question?" I asked and a few of them raised their hands however my Master slightly raised her hand as well so I nodded at her

"if I wasn't doing the Servant Summoning Ritual, then why was I able to summon you? I believe you have an idea about that correct?" Ahhh so she did catch my expression earlier, I smirked at bit as a small thought passed through my mind before shaking it off.

"Yes, I do have a Theory about that. You see, I had just died-" I said before everyone's disbelieving sounds stopped me short, even Tsubaki joined in, my master merely widened her eyes and gasped.

"Just died?" My Master asked

"Ahhh yes, you see I was in a situation where it was me or innocent people and one of those people was my friend, I chose them" I answered almost nonchalantly though my voice strained as I thought about Rin. Oh how I hope and dread the thought of seeing her again, with those smiles of hers. As I was lost in thought about my best friend's icy smile of 'you're so stupid there isn't a word for you anymore' I didn't notice that the room had gotten quiet only when I snapped my thoughts back to reality that I did. Everyone was looking at me with pity and sadness "No, no it was my choice" I said to them "anyway, it was shortly after that, that I heard your voice Master, I believe the fact that I had just died and was still travelling across the ether made it possible for you to summon me, Master" I said to her, she nodded absent mindedly while pondering about it

"Any more questions?" I asked and this time it was silent for a moment before Tomoe finally asked

"where is that fight?" she said playfully with a smile, My Master merely sighed before she nodded. The Girl was clearly the Mood Handler of the group.

[~]

"Where did you get those swords?" My Master asked, we were now in the kendo clubroom of this school that I was summoned in. it was a good thing that I was summoned on a Sunday so there weren't any students around.

"Servants should always have their weapons with them" I said simply, there was need to explain the full capabilities of my Abilities yet and besides, imagining her expression when she finally see's it would be glorious … … Rin and Zeltrech really have corrupted me. My Master seemed like she wanted to ask me more questions but decided to let it pass, no doubt filing those question in her mind.

"those are amazing!" Tomoe gushed as she eyed my swords with bright eyes. Kanshou and Bakuya the twin swords of Yin and Yang, the weapon Archer and I favored in battles. Instead of answering her I merely entered my stance while awaiting Tsubaki's signal, not missing both their odd looks.

"are you sure that's your stance?" Tomoe asked good-naturedly it seems that she was really just curious, I nodded not saying anything. As Tsubaki brought down the flag our duel commenced.

She was fast, she exceeded human speed, she brought down her katana to my right side where my vitals were exposed only to be met with Kanshou, parrying it with Bakuya at the counter, jumping back she managed to barely dodged Kanshou's follow up. She eyed me critically clearly confused with what just happened, I took that moment to attack, reinforcing my body I matched her speed as I rushed to her then brought Bakuya to her right shoulder, with a swing she blocked my strike then dodged the black falchion's thrust at her stomach, she pushed forth speeding up and moving as methodically as possible. Dodging her blade, I countered with a right slash which she dodged followed by a right slash causing her to duck and bring up her sword to my unguarded chest however just before she did Bakuya connected with it and parried it away. I've seen what she can do, it's time to finish this. I moved my feet a bit creating an opening I knew she would take, and as she did so her blade connected with the white one before I brought the black one just an inch before touching her neck. She stopped and looked at me with shocked eyes, breathing hard she pouted as she moved away.

"Damn it, you're a cheater!" she shouted as she stomped back to her friends, I smiled I've been called many things but a cheater, definitely a first.

"wow! Megure lost" Saji said in awe

"Not my fault, he's a damn cheater!" she said indignantly before crossing her arms, I smiled a bit she reminded me of Illya whenever I beat her at games, though she would call me 'an idiot who doesn't know he's supposed to lose' rather than a cheater.

"That was a very reckless fighting style, Emiya-san" Tsubaki said from as she neared me "Only the suicidal would try it" it was clear she was wary of me more so now because of my style, _it is said that a swordsman's style reflects on his owns personality_ , I guess she's a believer of that –not that it isn't true, mind you-. My Master on the other hand was looking at me with narrowed eyes, though clearly she isn't that well versed in swordsmanship, she knows enough that what I was doing was reckless

"that was awesome Emiya-san … Please Te- Ouch! What was that for!" Saji shouted when Tomoe smacked him "shut up Saji" Tomoe said seriously causing the young man to be taken aback. Eyeing me with narrowed eyes, she spoke "you're a cheater" she said to me and I nodded "yes, I guess you can say that" her hands gripped "you deliberately showed false openings to your opponent and met them there" she said "Yes, I do and I did" I answered "That's reckless, and a little insulting" she said "Yes, I've been told many times that only an idiot will use my technique" I said and it was at this that Saji spoke "wait … what do you mean?"

"Saji" Tsubaki was the one to speak now "What Emiya-san did was in essence _invite_ a high level swordswoman" at this she gestured to Tomoe "to attack his vital spots -and potentially kill him- so that he could counter. In fact, the only that kept him alive was his speed" it seemed at this Saji finally got how reckless my style was "it was life endangering Emiya-san, I hope you're Teacher at least said that before teaching you"

"I didn't have one" I said, technically Saber was one As was Fuji-nee however mine and Saber's sword style were too different though I incorporated a few of it into my style –whenever I use a broadsword- I mainly use my own. Cultivated through battles with heroes and warriors alike it was the only thing I could say was truly my own – well me and Archer at least.

"… I see" My Master finally said "and I assume that even if I forbid you form using that sword style you would still use it" she asked and I shook my head "This sword style is one I created through my battles against stronger opponents … I guess it can be described as a way for the weak to fight the strong" I answered scratching my cheek, that was usually how it was described "However rest assured Master this wasn't what caused my death" I said however she waved it off "no that wasn't why I was forbidding you and besides … even I can see you were holding back" she said and I let out a small smirk. It seems my Master isn't as ignorant as I thought. Due to my fighting style it's difficult for opponents to guess my current level, if I was holding back or not. As a result of this most opponents rather belittle me as soon as they see my Stance.

I bowed down to Tomoe "I'm sorry if I offended you, I hope you can forgive me, Meguri-san" I said to her sincerely, she looked at me with pouty lips for a moment before nodding "Fine" she said as she pulled out her hand, I took her hand in mine with smile "but you have to call me Tomoe" she said waving her other hands pointing finger in gesture "Only if you'll call me Shirou" I answered with a smile

[~] [~]

[A/N]:

Yes ... i Got most of It from The Hill of Swords of Gabriel Blessing -Read her/his works!-


	2. Movement 1 Chapter 2

"wow I never thought it, one could forge an identity this fast" Shirou said as he eyed _his_ Personal identification files, from live-birth to his Kuoh Academy Identification Card. It has been a day since I was summoned and during those few hours I learned the existence of gods, devils, the fact that my current master's sister is a cosplaying devil lord and the fact that devils haven't left the Victorian era when it comes to marriages. Anyway since it's a Monday the members of the Student Council returned to Kuoh Academy to as is required of them, I followed my master as is required of me. So imagine my surprise when my Master gave me a parcel containing all relevant Identifications I would need along with a few photoshopped images of my 'growth'. "Is this why you gave me the Academy Uniform this Morning Master?" I was wearing the standard kuoh academy Uniform and to my side was a brand new bag complete with supplies.

"Yes" She answered me simply from her large desk not bothering to look at me instead continued finishing her Paperwork. The two of us were the only ones here due to classes with me being a 'transfer' student and with Sona's Presidency, we were the only ones exempted from classes, for the moment "I refuse to let a young man forsake his education" This was supposedly a habit of hers according to Tsubaki, which while noble actual is a problem for me

"Master, I'd like to inform you once more that I am actually older than you think" I said to her for the third time this morning "Yes, I heard you the first two times however as you're now the same age as Saji, I will not allow you skip education" I sighed and nodded. And then I saw it, a small glance too short to be noticed by a normal person however I was far from normal.

"If you have queries you only need ask Master" I finally said, she had been giving me that look for a while now, however with her peerage here I figured that why she wanted this to be private since last night we continued our explanations to each other. Her hand stopped and went to fix her glasses.

"your swords …" she started however I cut her off

"yes, I can call upon any weapon I own. Any Servant will never weaponless, Master" technically not a lie "as I have told you Master. We are in essence weapons" I felt a small pang in my heart as I remembered that Saber told me the same thing. Damn it.

"… I see, weapons from your old life correct?" she said after a moment and I nodded. It wasn't out of place for my Master make an educated guess, and _technically_ she was correct "Then may I ask what your weapons are?" she asked after a moment

"I have a few in variety Master" I answered indirectly, she looked like she wanted to ask me to elaborate but stopped herself. Ever since I told her last night that in essence, though I was her Servant -and I needed our connection to continue existing- that she could do nothing to force me into anything due to the lack of command Seals, she has continued to regard me with caution. It seems hearing that more than a few servants opted to killing their master when Their pride was stepped upon was enough to get her to reassess our relationship. Not that I would do that of course. So lost in thought I was that I didn't notice that My Master had stood from her table and handed me a paper.

"now, here is you're form for the Teachers please proceed to class 3-C Shirou" I nodded and left the office with a wave to my Master.

Class was relatively easy though being gawked at by the female population was another thing entirely, well from what I heard this school had just turned Co-ed so I guess it shouldn't have come as a surprise. Though I have to admit having a few of the Student Council as classmates was one of the better part of the class.

"Hey Shirou, come on Let's go meet up with Prez and the others at the Student Council" Saji said to me as he waited for me and we both walked out of the room whilst the others headed out first. The action caused our classmates to look at us with shocked eyes and sounds of disbelief. Not caring I simply nodded and we headed towards the Student Council office. As we headed for the office I noticed a peculiar event three male students rushing out from the kendo club with the members of the said club following, and if the angry faces of the female weren't anymore clearer that they weren't fan of the boys, the raised shinai's and the shouts were.

"Oh yeah, you shouldn't get in with those weirdos" Saji said as he followed my eyes with a bit of disgust on his voice "they're perverts who peek at girls whenever they have the chance, scum" he informed me, my eyes widened a bit "I was on the expression that Master wouldn't have allowed those kind of person in her domain, so why hasn't she done anything?" I asked, it was at that moment that we arrived at the office, and as we entered I was actually shocked to hear my Master answered my Question

"Because as much as I want to expel them, I don't have a choice" She told me while she fixed her eye glasses.

"no choice Master?" I asked

"yes ... You see that brown-haired boy that peeps with them is a reincarnated devil as well" as my master informed me and my eyes widened a bit "he's a part of the peerage of this childhood friend of yours Master?" I asked a bit taken a back. hadn't she said her childhood friend was a female? However, instead of answering both my said and unsaid questions –which was clearly written on my face- she merely looked above me where the wall clock hanged above the wall

"why don't we go visit Rias then?" she said "Saji, you haven't been properly introduced right?" she asked and Saji agreed. As we proceeded towards the _Club room_ of said childhood friend I couldn't help but feel this very distinct feeling, a feeling I always, _always_ get whenever Rin and Luvia meet.

[~]

I covered my face in my open palm, wondering how it ended up like this. The Meeting started up well enough though I received confused stares when I introduced myself as a servant –without an Evil piece- though Rias seemed to think I was a human still under some kind of probation stage before I was brought into the Peerage. That's fine by me, anyway as good as that initial interaction were, there were clearly several underlying current coursing there however all these were forgotten when Saji and the red-haired pervert named Issei started one upping each other and then one thing led to another … and a competition was raised. So why? Why am I suddenly fighting a knight from the Gremory peerage?

"Go Shirou! I know you can do it!" Saji shouted happily, I sent him a glare causing him to give me sly smile. Looking at my master I wondered how I was dragged into this mess. Oh right. Saji's big mouth.

"Master, you're Orders" I prompted her, during the whole debacle she hadn't said a word, while all of the peerage -aside from Tsubaki- headed by Saji defended me the Honor of the Sitri Clan to the point they even challenged Kiba –who was also minding his own business-, in … my _behalf_ for a swordfight which Rias agreed to and my Master nodded.

She looked at me directly with fire in her eyes. Yup just like Rin and Luvia, it seems I wasn't allowed to lose "you are to do whatever is needed to win" called it. I caught rias smirk from the corner of my eye before she went to tell kiba something

"as you command, Master" I said and moved to face Kiba. The boy was in a word handsome, with his semi exotic face and hair, he reminded me of lancer in the fourth grail war. He eyed me with a smile though there was competitiveness underneath. He stretched his hand out to the side and a sword suddenly formed out in his hand, it was a simple European broad sword with a single jewel on it's hilt as a decoration. my eyes widened and automatically read through the swords history with _structural analysis_ and what I found worried me, I found nothing. No data on the physical creation or the history of the sword, the only thing I could read aside from its abilities was that the sword was created through something called 'sword birth'. Though I could replicate the sword if I wanted, the missing history worried me, even Gilgamesh's sword ea had a history within it, it just that I can't read it.

"This is my ability, sword birth. I am able to create any sword as long as I can imagine it" he said honestly, did he just explain to me how his ability work? However, that was just like projection, no _tracing._ I glanced to the side Where I can see Rias smirking at me, then I glanced towards Issei and Saji who were butting heads once more though Saji was strangely tight lipped now, not boasting. It seems My Master's promise of punishment was finally heard albeit not completely, but still.

"Trace on" I muttered the words that signified the magic I was specialized in and within a moment the two swords of black in white appeared within my hand. The look on the red haired beauty and her peerage was extremely hilarious it was like their reality was shattered in an instant. The shocked look of the Gremory princess actually made My Master break out in a smile. A very smug smile, exactly like the one Rin had whenever she one upped Luvia ... ... Maybe Sona was this world's Rin tohsaka? Was this why she was able to summon me? Shaking my head from the morbid thought I returned my focus to my enemy.

"How did you do that?" he asked, I gave him a look that said 'do you really expect me to tell you'. He frowned a bit before resuming his stance, at the end of my vision I saw Rias talking to my master though my Master seemed to have taken a page from me because despite the questions Rias asked she merely smiled her smug smile.

With a motion of her hand Tsubaki pronounced the start of our fight. He charged with a blur, it was clear he was faster than Tomoe, though that wasn't enough. My hand moved to cover my shoulder where I knew he would strike and sparks flew out as steel meet steel, he followed up with a thrust to my side and I covered with my left, followed by a counter to his shoulder. he may be faster than Tomoe but I could still follow him without reinforcing. I managed to snitch a bit of his clothes without hurting him but from the glare the red haired girl sent me and the smug look my Master sent her, her pride wasn't so lucky. Eyes full of bewilderment met mine but with a blur he resumed. He thrusted, bashed, slashed however just before his attack would have connected with my body one of my swords would appear to intercept before the other went for the counter. The fight took fifteen minutes before I decided to end it. With a throw of kanshou his balance wavered then I moved behind him placing the black falchion on his neck.

"I yield" he said with a small smile, though I saw the underlying frustration he was hiding.

"Impossible" issei said his posture sagging a bit whilst his counterpart seemed to stand taller. Rias's eyes though pained by the loss of his knight seemed to shine for some reason. However, before she could even speak a word my Master cut her off

"Don't even think about it Rias" my master said with a glare. Rias only pouted and crossed her hands on across her ... Err bountiful chest.

"oh poo" she started playfully "but you haven't even reincarnated him Sona" she said

"that is because my Master doesn't have to" I answered the question before my Master could "As I have introduced myself before, I am a servant however you seem to have wrongly identified me as a normal human so let me introduce myself once more" I bowed my head "my name is Shirou Emiya, the summoned servant of Sona Sitri heiress to the Sitri clan"

"Summoned?" Rias Questioned "like a familiar?"

I sighed "Yes, however the term is _servant_ " I said in mild frustration

"Servants are summoned Humans used for battle" My Master said

"So like a hero from the past then?" Issei guessed and I nodded with a small sardonic smirk "something like that"

The sound of clattering papers was all the warning I had before I heard my Masters voice

"What?" she said hear eyes confused, behind her the others in the Vicinity were also in similar states

"Master I believe I told you this yesterday. Not everyone can be a Servant. ' _when you summon someone you want the best of the best, the best close range fighter, the best support, the wisest advisor, you want someone who can aide you. Someone with skills_ ' that was a fact" I said with a small smirk, now I can understand a bit why Archer acted this way. Rin always said Archer was an ass and I never really understood why he acted that way but now I see, it's fun seeing people like this. Damn Zeltrech really has corrupted me.

"but you said all Servants are humans?" she asked and I sighed

"Robin Hood, David the king, Oda Nobunaga, Billy the Kid aka William Henry McCarty Junior, Sasaki Koujirou they are all Human Master" I said though I left the ones with Divinity in them, technically I didn't lie nor did I answer Masters Question but they didn't need to know that. My Masters eyes widened at every name I uttered until even her mouth was agape

"oh does this mean king Arthur is one too?" the blonde girl named Asia asked. I stiffened and for a moment I was seeing her laying on the grass with her eyes closed a small smile on her lips, her white gown spread out on the ground. And then like someone had poured me with hot water I was back. Seeing their eyes, I coughed a bit. "yes, she could be one too" my master sent me a look of confusion that I didn't understand, however she didn't say anything so I just shrugged it off

"W-w-wow" Issei said "So which hero were you?" he asked and I smirked "technically I'm not a normal Servant" I said and when I saw their clueless faces I continued "I'm an exception … I don't have a lore that would cement myself in history books"

"I figured that would be the case" the Gremory knight said "I mean, I would of know a swordsman who plays dirty"

"Dirty?" the blonde asked confused

"he fights by luring his opponent's into fatal openings and intercepting them. It's insane but it works. You must be used to fighting stronger opponents" he guessed and I nodded "yes"

"I still don't get it" Saji asked "I mean if you know his luring you then wouldn't you be able to outsmart him?"

"it's not that simple" Tomoe answered "his technique rides on the fact that a stronger opponent will choose those locations by instinct alone and in a fast paced swordfight that's what happens. You unconsciously search for weak spots and once you find them you have to attack at the next moment or else that chance would have slipped away." She explained "and he exploits that fact and it's infuriating" she ground out the last word which weirdly made me twitch a small smile

"well why don't we go back to our clubroom since this little skirmish is done besides Koneko must've arrived now" the knight said with a smile and I nodded in agreement. As the two groups dispersed I noticed the red haired king looking at me with apprehensive eyes. She was about to say something when My Master called her attention.

"Rias, I forgot to mention that two nights ago a certain someone sent me a message _informing_ me that he will be visiting you. I suggest you ready yourself though as owner of this school I shall have to be present when he arrives" my Master said, immediately after she said that Rias scowled and stomped out probably to have a talk with her Queen.

[~]

"you were really holding onto that weren't you Master?" I said while we were walking towards the student council room, Sona had to stay back to properly thank the kendo club members for letting us borrow the clubroom and reporting last minute rule changes and renovations to the clubroom. Tsubaki and the others wanted to stay and wait for her -Saji was pretty adamant about it- but the paperwork Sona had done earlier were now waiting for them and Sona didn't want them wasting time waiting for her and so that left me, who had no club and was her servant to stay and wait for her. But back to the topic, she could have said that news earlier when we met or at the clubroom before the spar and yet she neglected to.

"That was just a precaution in case you were to lose to Kiba" she informed me and I nodded despite the fact that comment stung a bit however it was my fault for being cautious so I guess I couldn't fault her.

"Still that was petty Master" I said and she scowled a bit. that was when I noticed a female student looking at us with wide eyes though I played it no mind, they were probably shocked I was walking with the student council however give it a few days it'll probably die down. "yes as ashamed as I am to admit Rias has the uncanny ability of getting under my skin, though I apologize for any slight my actions may have been towards you" she said

"it's fine Master," it was at that moment that I heard it. A small drawn out high pitch gasp almost unheard from my unreinforced ears. I turned to look at a wide eyed girl wiping the window facing the hall, her eyes full of shock and weirdly excitement made my own eyes widened

"M-m-master!?" the girl loudly exclaimed then let out a loud 'kyaa!' Causing the other students to do their own variation of what she had done. Sona's eyes widened before she looked to face me. Normally my eyes would have widened as well, normally I would deny it, normally I would but ... As I said Zeltrech has corrupted me and weirdly this feels like karma. And so I smiled, I didn't care what people thought of me, never had. But she on the other hand "No! I mean ..." she tried to say, her facade breaking for a moment in panic. For a moment she reminded me of Rin, the twin tailed magus was always cold on the outside however on those times that Zeltrech would choose her as her 'patient' her facade would always break and the childish girl would come out.

"shi- Emiya-san, would you please explain to them that our relationship is strictly school mates and that calling me master is nothing but you signifying your respect towards me" she said with a glare directed at me and from the corner of my eye I saw a couple of students rush out from the classroom probably to spread the news. I contemplated following the students and 'attempting' to stop the rumors when My Master coughed loudly and got my attention. Ah well there goes the tsunami, might as well ride the wave.

"As you wish Master" I bowed elegantly with a smile "as My Master has said, our relationship is nothing more than those you share with your upperclassmen, I merely call her master as a sign of respect" I said with a smile that says 'everything I said is because she tells me to' causing the girls in the hall -which seemed to have multiplied- to screech in glee once more though my Master just glared at me

"As if we would believe that!" one said "I heard she almost said Emiya-sans name, even Saji-san wasn't called by his name until a month after he entered the student council" a classmate of mine said. Wow news travels fast. I looked back and saw my Master was nearing her limit, oh this is bad. Whenever Rin made that it means certain destruction. And so with my mind set on saving as many people as I can, I grabbed My Masters hand and rushed out. Her eyes widened for a moment before her glare returned tenfold "what are you doing Emiya-san?" she said her voice cold. "being a hero by saving as many people as I can" I said as we turned the corner leaving behind the screeches, cheers and growls. I may have taken this too far.

[~]

I dodged the steal claws of the beast in front of me then used kanshou to cut its right hand then I dodged the other claw aimed for my head and counter with a sword stabbing its chest. The monster disappeared however before I could even take a breather My Master shouted my name, understanding immediately I rushed towards them and fought the stray devil while they all moved back, ignoring Saji's glaring look at me. This has been how the night has been going, ever since the rumor of mine and Sona's relationship hit kuoh academy -which ranged with me being a sex slave to her to her and me being in a love affair unbeknownst to her parents- she had been punishing me with this, making me face stray devils by myself, though really I didn't mind it would have been better anyway, after all I worked better with myself or with as little assistance as possible. With a twist of my blade the stray disintegrated before my eyes. Breathing heavily for a moment I faced my master "are there anymore enemies master?" I asked, she merely glared at me before saying no. With a sigh of relief, I dispelled kanshou and bakuya, letting them disappear as motes of light. "You know I didn't really expect you to be able to fight five strays in a row" Tomoe said while her finger was on her chin, "how do you do that?" she suddenly asked after a moment "do what?" I asked

"Move faster than a normal person does, you don't seem to have mixed blood in you" she wondered eyeing me up and down "it's a spell it's called reinforcement as the name suggests it enhances an aspect you use it on, for example if I were to make a knife sharper a rock harder and anything to that effect" I explained and tsubaki nodded "yes you did say that your magic was connected to your fighting style" I nodded.

"Would you be able teach that to the bishops?" Reya and Momo perked up at the thought. It seems the thought of learning the skill despite the fact that really it was nothing more than a beginners spell in my world was a bit heartening "of course master, I also believe that Momo and Reya would benefit greatly from this" I said and the two smiled at me. "will tomorrow be fine?" I asked the two bishop and they both nodded at me in unison. "well then now that that's over shall we return to our homes Master?" I asked and they nodded though Tomoe still looked at me questioningly "wait I forgot to ask this with the spar and the rumors and all but where do you stay Shirou?" Tomoe asked and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if she didn't make any sense "I rent the apartment next to my Master's house like a Servant should, granted I would have like to sleep a bit closer to my Master" Yes, though being in different rooms would have been enough for me however Sona's assurances that kuoh Town is a relatively quiet city, persuaded me from pushing it. That and the fact that I was raised with a mindset in which it was bad manners for two persons of the opposite sex to sleep in one roof let alone one bed. "well then" My Master said "Shall we return to our respective homes?" we all nodded and multiple Magic circles appear and sent us to our destinations. As the Circle disappear I found myself in front of my new apartment I turned to face my Master and her vice President.

"well then Master, Tsubaki - san I shall see you tomorrow" I said with a bow and when they nodded I entered my new home to rest my battered body

[~]

"well can you tell me what you've found out Tsubaki?" Sona asked

"we've found a bit of information through our Channels but there are … inconsistencies"

"I see" she says not expecting this to be easy "please tsubaki"

Taking that as her cue, Tsubaki Shinra spoke "well Kaichou I decided that there were two ways to best research for Mr. Shirou's true identity" this was one of their worries that Shirou may be nothing more than an Alias he created, Sona merely nodded for her to continue "first through his sword style. I wasn't able to find any Hero or warrior who uses that particular style though there are others who use dual weapons like kratos and diarmuid ua duibhne" Sona bit her thumb whilst she crumpled her other fingers "and the other method?" she asked "through his swords. With this we were a bit lucky in our search we found a few that matched the criteria but not all of it … except one" Tsubaki handed her one piece of paper with a lore staining its sheet, it told a story of a blacksmith who was ordered to create a sword, whose wife died for the creation of those two sword and the husband who through the grief was able to craft a sword that could touch the heavens and the death the husband faced because he refused to give one of the two sword his wife died for

"Kanshou and Bakuya" she said finally after reading the lore

"Yes" Tsubaki said

"he couldn't be gan jiang? Could he?" she asked but Tsubaki shook her head

"I checked the Chinese Magical Society, Kanshou and Bakuya are accounted for so I am unsure how he managed to acquire those weapons"

" _Servants should always have their weapons with them_ " Sona said in thought "perhaps when he was summoned he was given the ability to call upon his weapons from life" she said "were there any warriors who wielded the two swords?" Sona asked hopefully however when Tsubaki shook her head Sona massaged her temples. It was clear without a doubt that Shirou wasn't Gan jiang despite the fact he uses the twin swords not to mention the fact he had died to save people unlike the blacksmith. Sona rubbed her temples harder she really wished she had those _command seals_ Shirou told her about or at least have Shirou actually answer her questions in a very straightforward way.

"Let u continue this tomorrow Tsubaki we need rest" Sona said opting to rest and face the enigma called Shirou Emiya tomorrow

"Yes I agree … though what are you planning to do about the rumor about you and Shirou?" Tsubaki asked and only the groan of her king was the answer she got.

[~] [~]


	3. Movement 1 Chapter 3

Shirou woke up early the next day feeling slightly sore, while he may have had his magical reserves enhanced thanks to Zeltrech's _lessons_ to Rin but his body seems to closely resemble his human rather than a servant. Well it wasn't like he was not at fault after all he took his teasing too far. With a nod to himself Shirou went off to do his morning routine.

Sona always woke up just before the sun were to rise and would always leave for school with two hours to spare though she rarely teleported to said school to at least emulate normality however as she opened the door any sense of normality she had last week disappeared like dust

"good morning Master" her servant said with that damn smirk and for a split second she contemplated on closing the door and teleporting to school leaving him there to wait for her until classes start so she can at least inflict punishment on him –no matter how small- for the headaches he was prone to give to her.

"Good morning as well Shirou" she finally said. She walked forward letting Tsubaki walk through the door as well and as they neared the Auburn Head Servant smiled at her Queen greeting her a good day to which she replied in kind. Wordlessly the three of them continue on towards kuoh academy. As they were early very few students saw the three on their way to the academy however those who did mainly reacted one of two ways. Either they would squeal from the top of their lungs or they would scowl and glare at him either way neither of this seemed to emulate elated feelings for the student council President as she rubbed her temples more and more frequently as they passed by the students. It was when they entered the school gate did Tsubaki decided to address her king on this matters.

"My first plan of action was to erase their memories but ..." she trailed off and I decided to pitch in "because they got a few pictures of us if memory serves and the fact that the rumors about our relationship was probably posted on social media it would be very problematic when they realize that there are blanks in their memories and posts they don't remember posting." I finished only to be met with a very intense glare.

"pray tell did you know about that _before_ you made a spectacle of us?" she asked only to get a shrug from her servant.

"Then why would you do that?" she asked exasperatedly getting only a scratch of chin as a response, she was about to drown her own servant when he finally answered her.

"while I didn't know that it would have sparked an outcry like that, I did that because as your servant I would be permanently beside you and thus a perfectly reasonable explanation is needed for when I just barge into your home room whenever something important should happen" That was a weak excuse and it was clear he knew it and so there must be another _main reason_ however with how Shirou gives half-truths and unclear answers she would be better off finding it out herself. Pondering with the current job she would have to tackle mainly the management of budget for the next month, she entered the Student Council Office as Shirou opened the door for her tsubaki following her. Walking towards her desk without stopping and while tsubaki went to her own desk she noticed tomoe flag Shirou down to her and do the task together it seems that the third year has warmed up to Shirou though it might be because of their spar, Saji on the other hand did a full one eighty glaring at the Auburn head before noticing her eye and resuming work. She had known for a while that Saji had feelings for her however she only saw him as a brother and she doubted her feelings would change. Her musings were cut short when she saw the next paper she needed to approve on. It was a request from the homeroom teacher of class 2-C for the immediate repair of their air conditioner. Their had been a very significant increase with the malfunctioning of these kind of appliances mostly because students tend to amp up the appliances settings to counteract the heatwave they were experiencing.

"Tsubaki has the handyman returned from the hospital yet?" she asked her vice president who shook her head. "not yet kaichou" she nodded her head at the confirmation, it had been a week since the handyman was rushed to the hospital after being shocked while working on the wirings resulting in his swift admission. "contact the towns repair shop tell them we need to have another air condition looked into ASAP" she didn't fail to notice her Auburn haired servant look up after hearing her words.

"You don't have to" he said standing up " I just need to know where the handyman keeps his tools" at this he looked quiet a bit happy

In half an hour the student council student were now in class 2-C watching on as Shirou looked at the item in question among them were a few of the class's students watching on as the Young man. As the student watch on with awe as Shirou silently fix the air conditioner, Sona watched a puzzle get more harder the more she learns about him and she could feel the pieces she barely connected shatter, however one theory kept Knotting on the back of her head, one so crazy she might just accept it.

"how do you know how to fix this kind of stuff?" one female student asked

"Oh I've been tinkering at stuff like this for some time" though he answered the question it seemed that most of his attention was at the task at hand. Others questioned him but they were nothing noteworthy to her. It took him forty-five minutes to fix the air conditioner however Sona only felt his magic once and what she felt was like a small trickle of water. Even with a little under half an hour before classes Sona still wanted to return to the Student Council Office to finish what little they could however they were stopped when they saw Kiba Yuuto resting her back on the wall with his hands crossed on his chest, he was staring out in space as if deep in thought and only the footsteps of the student council shook him out of it

"kaichou" the knight called out from beside the door to the student council office his face was set in a frown. It only took a moment for Sona to understand "Am I to assume that Riser Phenex has arrived?" the knight scowled but nodded, Sona sighed at the ego of the devil who only sent his request a day before. "alright let's go" Sona turned and headed for the Occult Research Club.

[~]

I always wondered when I would meet someone like Gilgamesh in this world, I mean with Gods and Goddesses along with Angel's and Demon's one of them would certainly be Egoistic to the extreme and as Rin always tell me, I shouldn't goad the Multiverse because if my E-Rank is anything to go by the whole Multiverse will rewrite reality itself to answer my challenge. If this isn't a warning, then I don't know what is.

"Y-you! How dare you!" the Blonde devil glared at me as he and his peerage along with Issei, Kiba and Koneko were Attempting to move but were unable to for in their shadows stood a sword, a rapier like one-meter sword made for thrusting, it had no jewels or overtly design to speak of but anyone in the room can see that the swords were the reason they were unable to move. They were Black keys weapons of exorcists used for Supernatural beings mainly vampires or dead Apostles, they were weapons with the uncanny ability to purify, burn or even _summon crows_ upon the target however the ability I am currently using the sword for is their ability to stop once movement when the sword is pierces their Shadow. And I was currently holding three of them between my fingers.

"Don't bother moving" I said my voice neutral "Those are Black Keys, Weapons used by Church Exorcists, and their specialty is especially tailored for the Supernatural." Though I loathe speaking about my Blades Abilities it couldn't be helped, especially since this will be worth it in the end.

"Exorcists? You would dare bring an Enemy of Devil here! How stupid could you be?!" _finally strike three_. However, before I could speak the Maid they call strongest Queen 'Grayfia Lucifuge' spoke.

"That will be enough Riser Phenex-sama!" the maid said, her voice neutral as well but the underlying power under it was suffocating. "You have no right to say that to Sona Sitri-sama especially since she is the heiress to the Sitri Clan" that seemed to stop Riser in his tracks but she wasn't finished "though I have to ask why _we_ were not told of such a person was in town?" Grayfia Lucifuge said her eyes on Sona who while failed tried to look unperturbed" Choosing to save my master before anything she said counteracts my plans, I stepped up. Bowing my head down for a moment I looked her in the eye.

"My Name is Shirou Emiya a Summoned Servant of Sona Sitri Heiress to the Sitri Clan" as expected the maid gave me a questioning look I quickly understood "a supreme form of familiar." I said it "The reason why my Master was unable to contact you immediately about my summoning was because I was summoned recently and me and my Master are still understanding how our current relationship works" I said clearly she eyed me up and down trying to determine if I was speaking the truth or not before nodding her head "… I see, well then it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Emiya however I must ask that you … dislodge those Blades from their Shadows" I eyed Riser for a second before speaking "Would _MY Master_ be Guaranteed that Riser Phenex will conduct himself in a Proper Fashion Whilst in My Master's _Domain_?" I asked her while still looking at a scowling Riser "of course, Mr. Emiya. Should anyone continue to act in an improper fashion I shall attend to them immediately" she said sending a shiver down everyone including Sona, I just stood my Ground. "Please call me Shirou" I said before pulling the swords by hand and Placing them in my traced Bible. Of course just to spite him I pulled out Risers Black Key last giving him Archer's smirk to further his ire, he glared at me before looking at the Maid Queen then going back to sit beside Rias "I believe I have to ask –I'm sure you understand- but were you an Exorcist before you were … _summoned?_ " she said the last word rolling of her as if she couldn't understand the taste. I shook my head "I wasn't though I helped hunt down Vampires from time to time" I didn't fail to notice Rias Stiffened for a moment. "it has been sometime since I have seen someone throw a weapons with such precision" she acknowledged.

"Now My Master anticipated some sort of conflict to occur and as such he has assigned a last resort if such event ever arises" Rias glared at her for a moment before speaking "of course he did, then please be more specific"

"a Rating game" I inwardly smirked, _good._ Riser seemed to have taken enough time to hide his anger a boast, though I only yawned at his words much to Rias's enjoyment

"Very well then I Accept" she said her eyes hardening, this was her only move even I could see it, this was a ploy by her family to break her, I mean if I remember correctly when Sona explained it to me only Mature devils were allowed to play and the Phenex Clan were known for their _immortality_ I had to inwardly laugh at that.

"then I shall inform Master immediately" she said however before she could turn I spoke up "May I intrude in this plans?" I asked making Grayfia turn to me "Do forgive me Lucifuge-san but I believe I cannot just let Riser Phenex leave after his travesty against my Master and in connection by Association the Sitri Clan, I'm sure you can understand. After all, should anyone belittle your Master I'm sure you as well will ask compensation" I said and a fire ignited within the Maids eye's, we were more or less in the same spot

"I see however if you wish to challenge him you will have to wait for ten days Shirou-san" I could hear Riser speak and boast about taking on a _familiar_ though I toned some of it down "no I wish to join Ms. Rias Gremory in his fight against Riser Phenex" that certainly got the maids eyes to widen "and is there any reason for that?" I nodded "Riser Phenex has stepped on my Master's Domain and Hard work for Three instances now and I wish to do the same. My pride as a Servant shall accept no less" well technically I didn't care as long as Sona didn't but I needed this. "Three instances?" she asked "The First was him showing up Today despite the fact the he only sent his request yesterday and we have not even written a reply to said request" Grayfia sent a glare to the man and I stopped to admire his look before continuing "The second was goading a _newly incarnated devil_ into a fight, in front of her and in her own school no less, lastly calling _My Master stupid_ " I said trying to appeal to her own connection to her Master. "I believe that since Riser Phenex has stepped on my Master's Domain I should have to step on _his_ " and at that Grayfia understood "The Rating Games" with a small smirk Archer was fond off I nodded. As Expected Riser Laughed at my declaration though he was careful to word it this time, Grayfia on the other hand seemed apprehensive of me, she seemed to understand that I was no ordinary Human however I have appealed to her enough to make her agree –and also it was subtle but I could see she disliked the arrangement as well-

"Very well however you will not be allowed to contribute to the games as a real player since this Rating Game is for Rias-Sama to prove herself" and I nodded I already thought of that

"How about I shall only be allowed to move on the first Fifteen seconds and ten seconds for every five minute after that" I said and Riser smirked at me "Make it two minute! Riser Thinks if you even want to make a _dent_ on my record you will need at least that!" he said with that smug look I barely acknowledged, Gilgamesh and Archer were scarier than him. Though the blonde girl with drill like hair seemed to look at me with calculating eyes. I smiled at her causing her to flinch a bit.

"Thirty Seconds then" she said and I nodded "very well I shall inform both the Gremory Clan and the Sitri Clan of this Development. Good day to everyone and especially to you as well Shirou Emiya" she said giving her a small smile. As they disappeared I looked back to see a glaring Sona, a very disappointed Tsubaki and the other Student Council looking at me as if I was crazy. Well that's fine. all it a day's work I guess.

[~]

Steel met steel as a white Falchion met with silver blade of the Naginata before they were both pulled back and met once more in a dance of blade and sparks then in an instant a reddish brown missile thrusted her katana on my waist, forcing me to trace the black falchion mirroring my own white, I blocked then passed by her left to attack Tsubaki also passing by her naginata's blade she swirled launching a round house kick that I dodged before placing my White Falchion landed on her neck but not wounding it. Then I saw that Reddish Brown Missile once more from my Peripheral vision and black met with her katana pushing it out for my white Falchion's tip to stop in between her chest.

"damn it!" Tomoe shouted whilst pouting,

"It really is a very deadly style" Tsubaki said "Though if given time one would get acclimated to it"

I nodded she was right though that wasn't to say that was all I could do however she doesn't know that "That's why I always try to finish a fight from the start" I said and she nodded

I let my blades disappear into motes of light as I scan my surroundings on the side Issei is having his own two on one fight with Kiba and Koneko. It's been two days since the start of the ten days 'preparation' period Riser had given us and between teaching the two Bishops how to use Reinforcement on Objects and appeasing a very pissed Sona by 'preparing' for the Fight Against Riser, Shirou has been very busy and it couldn't be helped. On our side Issei finally collapsed and started muttering something about scary little loli's earning him a stomp from the white haired devil.

It was at that moment that the two kings stepped out with The Red Haired's Queen Tailing them though they seemed to be immersed in their discussion before Rias called me and set what looked like a map unto the Table.

"Now this is the Map where the Rating Game is being held" Rias said "with you only able to move for the initial thirty seconds and 10 every five minute I don't know what you're going to do but I'd like to ask you anyway so we can plan accordingly" she paused and looked at me for a minute "I assume you didn't just challenge a favorite on this year's Rating game, betting you're Master's Honor and Pride on whim yes?" Rias said with a smirk. I made a U shaped action across the board starting from the middle right side of the board to the back of Riser's Base and to the middle left side of the board. "Don't plan anything or connect any of your plan here" I said and they gave me confused looks "you wouldn't want any of your peerage members there"

"But what why?" Rias asked and I shook my head "you're not gonna tell are you?" she confirmed and let out a groan, My Master on the other hand glared at me, a gesture she seems to be fond off these days. "You know I really wish I had those command seals you speak of so I could pry your secrets out" my Master said and that surprisingly made me snigger a bit and then snort "well it's a good thing you didn't Master because that would be a waste of it" ahhh I remember now, Rin used a command seal and Ordered Archer's _Absolute Obedience_ that must what was funny. They really were uncannily similar and yet not.

[~]

I smiled as we finally returned to Kuoh Academy. Because my Master demanded I train for the remainder of the ten-day preparation time I was forced to stay absent of more than a week whilst Tsubaki, Tomoe, Momo and Reya traded days to both train and Learn from me.

As we entered the school I went to split off from them I was stopped by a hand holding mine, Tomoe smirked at me before placing her hands to her hips "You better make a good impression Shirou or else me Tsubaki will be really pissed" She said and I smiled at her then looked at them Momo and Reya were smiling, Saji seemed a bit Gloomy but smiled when we met eyes "you better not disappoint Prez, got that?" he said, ruruko the youngest and most silent of the group just nodded at me to which I nodded back. I then eyed the vice president of kuoh Academy who gave me a small smile, finally looking at my Master she just gave me a nod to which I returned

"sure I promise you" I went to go again but called once more. When I turned back I realized it was My Master who called me "Shirou … Give him Hell" he said and I smirked "he'll fit right in there" at this the Student Council laughed "How about I just hurt him instead?" I said to which she nodded. Turning back this time no one called me out and so just before I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore I shouted "Master! I'll show you why I could have been classed as an Archer" I said and looked back to give them a small smirk before the trees covered their form from me.

"Hello Shirou pleased to see that you could join us today" Rias said, I gave her a nod before going by the window and resting my back to the wall beside it, as they grouped and planned I just eyed them all. Kiba had improved superbly at his speed though he still had trouble with Magic, Koneko seemed to have gotten good ground on her form, though sometimes I still wonder why she was a rook in the first place. Asia showed talent in Magic and while Rias and Akeno didn't get to train much since they were the once teaching they seemed happier for some reason, Rias especially. Issei on the other hand though I have to admit peeling food was a good ability to have as a chief I really don' know how he could implement it at battles –unless he were to peel of their skin and though that dragon shot was a powerful move I don't think that shot would even hurt him that much, considering he heals fast. My musings were cut when a magic circle appeared and Grayfia Lucifuge arrived we exchanged pleasantries before she faced Rias

"I thought you'd like to know Rias-sama that the Great Lucifer-sama will be watching the game" she said before facing me "As well Leviathan-Sama" I nodded I expected that. Rias on the other hand sighed "Oh Brother dearest"

Then with a bright red light a giant magic circle flared up from behind Grayfia "It is time" Rias stood up, her face resolute "Then let's go" we moved silently towards the circle though I stopped just before stepping in "Lucifuge-san May I ask for a favor?" I said and she nodded "Yes but please call me Grayfia" I nodded "then Grayfia-san could you warn us all before the Five-minute mark arrives? Oh and please do not forget to remind them that I'm human" I asked and though she raised her eyebrow, she nodded "of course, I shall warn you when there is only a minute left, thirty seconds left and I shall count if down by from ten" she said before giving me a hard look "I suppose I do not need to tell you that your actions shall reflect on your Master" she said "of course … thank you very much Grayfia-san" then I stepped into the circle and entered my first real battle on this world.

[~] [~]


	4. Movement 1 Chapter 4

[~] [~]

 **[Welcome everyone, My Name is Grayfia Lucifuge a Servant of the House of Gremory, I shall be posting as the Referee in today's match. As agreed upon by Rias-sama and Riser-sama the location for this Battle is Kuoh Academy, the Educational institution where Rias-sama currently studies in]** I nodded at the words, I didn't really need this recap but nonetheless

 **[Each team has been given their own Area as their home base. For Rias-sama it is the Occult Research Club while lord Riser Phenex's Base shall be the Principal's office at the other end of the school, standard rules shall be applied. As Agreed upon due to Riser PHenex-sama's Transgression upon the Heiress Sona Sitri her** ** _Human_** **Servant Shirou Emiya has been called up upon Rias-sama's team and though he is a Participant he shall only be allowed to move for Thirty seconds at the start and ten seconds after each five minutes, Good luck to all]** after the announcement I went over and grabbed my earphone for the match it would help communicate with them whenever I would be able to move.

 **[Alright Devil's let the Match Begin]** a loud bell sound resounded through the school and I went to move. Using the window, I climbed to the top of the O.R.C. Building not caring about the devils inside, I had limited time best use it wisely and by my count it had only been 4 seconds. Tracing Archer's bow, I reinforced my eyes seeing Riser through the window sitting on the principal's chair with his leg up, he thought I wasn't a threat … time to prove him wrong. I traced three arrows, they were dark with a red tip that glowed like ruby. This Arrows were the same ones Archer used extremely explosive but very fragile and easily broken but that's fine I didn't need it to stay anyway. Riser reminded me of shinji and I hated it but he wasn't Shinji and besides I was in this to make a statement and help my Master. As the three tips glowed I smirked speaking only one word I let go of the string "Fly" and by my count it had only been ten seconds.

The three Arrows flied in a straight line and while one exploded midway through its path, it was safe to say it was intentional, because that explosion caused the target to take notice of the outside and open a window. Where the Arrow passed though. It Passed through Riser who opened the window passing through him and exploding on the ground. Just as the loud bell that started the battle was loud the loud explosion was as deadly. The whole room of the principal was destroyed, it had even collapsed down to the first floor and Riser was flown out of the Building, Bewildered Riser looked up and at the top of the Old School Building stood an Auburn head man, and he was smirking. Flames erupted from within him to heal his damaged body and that was when he realized, it hadn't even been fifteen seconds.

I saw the Blonde Devil 'fly' outside with a loud thud and couldn't help my smirk, now initially that was supposed to be all I would do but since I was given additional fifteen seconds I decided to milk it for all it's worth. I traced seven Arrows this time with yellow tips. This particular arrow was extremely flammable and would burn the target and its surrounding location for an hour. I pulled back the string and pointed it to the sky. releasing the string I watch as the places I indicated Rias not to place plan in were destroyed in a fire-fueled explosion three times the amount of the arrows earlier completely forcing Riser's team to go forward and it hadn't even been Thirty seconds.

Sona watched as Shirou climbed on top of the old school building as soon as the bell rung, he told them that he would let them see why he was also a candidate for an Archer but … as near as it would be for Supernatural, really it was still one kilometer and Shirou while strong is still Human. So seeing him summon a bow really unnerved Sona somehow and then after that he summoned three red tipped arrows and shot it towards Riser's Base. It was Fast and the red tint followed a straight-line into Riaser's Base However halfway through on of the arrow exploded making them Gasp in surprise. Initially Sona thought the others would explode as well but as the window opened she couldn't help but think this was a plan and then the explosion happened. The Explosion was so strong that it catapulted Riser out of the building.

It would have been fine if that was all Shirou did but he decided to repeat the gesture and this time he launched seven Arrows with yellow tips and like he gestured a week ago those seven Arrows destroyed Riser's surrounding buildings covering it with flames. And though Riser and Ravel would be able to walk passed the fire granted by their immortality, the rest of his peerage –or whatever's left of it- cannot. And once again Sona wondered who her summoned Servant really is.

 **[R-Riser Phenex-sama's Six Pawns, one knight, one Bishop has retired. Shirou Emiya is to wait for Five Minutes before he is allowed to move]**

Rias stared awestruck as the base of her Enemy was blown open, she could see Riser Phenex stomp back, his flames healing him and with Grayfia's declaration and the flames surrounding Riser's Base Rias knew her chances had greatly gone up.

"Oh man, that's amazing! And you fired it off with an Bow?" Issei asked rhetorically with broad smile "but why didn't you just aim all of your arrows to Riser's Base I mean with the way the fire isn't even lessening I doubt even he can stand that" Issei asked

"If I did that then this Rating game would have been moot, since this was supposed to be your Master's chance to show she was capable" and Rias nodded "Right then Shirou gave a huge head start and he levelled the playing field, let's not waste this!" they all shouted as they went off with Rias and Asia staying back.

"You know now I really do want you on my peerage but I doubt the knight piece will be able to reincarnate you" I sent her a smirk "I'm not sorry about that, after all I really cherish my humanity" I said and she raised her eyebrows "oh do tell why?" she asked intrigued and I smiled "Devil's, Angel's, Gods, Monster's the world is full of them and yet … even through it all do you know why Humanity still persevere?" I asked and she shook her head "because humanity is a species full of potentials … we may start out small and insignificant but give it time" I said and traced a sword covered in flames "we'll surprise you" and handed it to her "use this there's no rule in me letting you borrow a weapon, trust me I checked" she held the weapon and looked at me "That's the Sword _lahb, 'akl_ an Arabic sword said to eat Flames" and I smirked when she realized what I meant and smiled as well "I mean you were planning on going right?" she nodded before she and Asia went to battle **[Riser Phenex's two pawn's has Retired]** I heard Grayfia said a few moments before I heard her announce that Riser two Rooks has Retired and Koneko as well, I reinforced my eyes and saw Akeno fight against Riser's queen and she looked pissed to see me just sitting there **[one minute before Shirou Emiya is allowed to Attack once more]** I heard Yubelluna shout before she sent a fire ball at me. I jumped away. Frowning at the loss of my viewing place I ran off towards Riser's base. Yubelluna started to follow before Akeno zapped her earning her attention once more. Now to find a new place to stay.

 **[Thirty Seconds before Shirou Emiya is Allowed to Attack once more]**

I Climbed the top of the Gymnasium. While clearly they outnumber their opponent, none of the Gremory fighter's clearly had any way to make Riser at least lose consciousness save maybe for Rias,s Power of Destruction, Maybe Issei Dragon shot if it's timed properly.

 **[Riser Phenex-Sama's Queen Has Retired]** I looked back to where Akeno was, watching as she clumsily landed at the Gym Roof I was currently in "Ara, ara shouldn't you be preparing for your next attack Shirou-kun?" Akeno said whilst her clothes were battered extreme extent if she could still joke like that, then she should be fine with rest. I nodded at her words and stood up.

 **[ten seconds till Shirou Emiya is allowed to Attack once more]** at this I contemplated on what I should project and decided to just went with something they've already saw. Projecting three Black key's once more, I waited for Grayfia to speak.

 **[Shirou Emiya is now able to Attack for ten seconds]**

Ravel tried to stop me using her fire but Akeno blocked it with a spell, with a grateful nod I shot forth my black keys two hitting Riser's Shadow and one hitting Ravel's Shadow immobilizing them completely

"Damn you! human! Let me go!" Riser shouted however as expected no one listened to him. He tried to use his fire but with _lahb, 'akl_ in Rias's Possession his flames were sucked before it could do anything. Rias's team had decided to use this chance to beat Riser into submission and while it took two minutes but with Ravel's pleads and with Issei's boosted punches Riser finally gave in

"Before you teleport us out I'd like to ask the human something" Riser said, I jumped down and with reinforced limbs my landing was more cat like than human and at that Riser scowled

"You damn bastard, you tricked me didn't you? What species are you?!" he demanded and I raised my eyebrow "I am human, one-hundred-percent human" when he looked like he was about to rant I cut him off "just because you lost doesn't mean you should blame us for your failure, you underestimated us nothing more" after saying that I asked to Grayfia-san to teleport me out and as the bright red light strengthen I untraced the black keys before I disappeared.

I found myself in a dark unsused classroom and in the center of it was a … a magical girl (?). the girl had her hair in a twin tail and I would really have thought that she was only a bit older than Koneko if not for her … assets.

"Hello! Shi- chan!" she exclaimed dancing around me and I craned my head asking myself If Grayfia had somehow incorrectly teleported me? after all who is shi-chan?

"Uhhhm Hello?" I asked / greeted. Well this is certainly new, the girl just watched me and with that smile "and you are?" I asked and the girl giggled

"My name is Serafall Leviathan. Nice to meet you Shi-chan" and I finally got it, I mean I already expected this, but when Sona said her Sister was … different she wasn't kidding. She stepped towards playfully, "you've been a very naughty servant Shi-chan, planning things behind my little So-tan" Rin always said I was a terrible liar but I think I think I've improved at least when it comes to half-truth's anyway "I assure you I fought for my Master's behalf" I said with a small Bow, she her smile got larger and more teeth revealed itself, more than a normal person should have. "I know … I but she didn't know that that wasn't your only agenda, did she?" she said circling me "as the Heiress of the Sitri clan Sona has great pull in the political Arena add to the fact that she's my sister and she'll have suitor's lining for her" and then she smirked smugly "her 'chess' rule might stop idiots from trying but that wouldn't stop those who actually have brains now would it?" she said and I nodded "no it wouldn't"

"A statement was needed. A statement that Sona has someone with her who wouldn't accept bullshit and that anyone who wished to use her would end up dead … and while I could do that I wasn't allowed to _publicly_. it was convenient that Riser Phenex showed up not to mention this will deter idiots like those fallen angels who snuck here to try again. Now would it?" I stayed silent. Smart, I see where Sona gets her intelligence however this isn't just intelligence this has experience oozing off of it.

"Tell me Shi-chan has Sona explained to you what I do?" and I nodded "Serafall Leviathan –once Sitri- an Ultimate-class devil designated as Leviathan one of the four great Satan's, uses the highest grade of ice and water based magic and is a self-proclaimed Magical Girl" that took her off her smirk and she scowled "I am not self-proclaimed! I am _A_ Magical Girl!" she mused over something in her thought before her smirk returned "Sona must have told you that. Then she has she told you what my current goal is?" I nodded "It came up when she tried to coerce me into her peerage" she nodded "Rights for Reincarnated Devils. Though I've hit some kind of road block with Oldy Devils Refusing to believe that Human were nothing more than evolved monkey's. I mean up until now there was never one human who could stand against pure-blood Devils … not without the use of Holy weapons anyway and certainly not an _immortal_ Phenex. That is until one decided to ask Grayfia Lucifuge to Reveal to everyone who was watching the match that he is Human" she walked passed me once more "how convenient" I smiled at her "I am glad that I was at least able to help you in your endeavor" she smiled at me "Oh you did and I Thank you for that however …" she disappeared behind me "one must wonder why you stayed with her" suddenly the air grew cold behind me and a thin ice like blade was suddenly on my neck "what is your plan with Sona Sitri?" she asked I merely stood my ground I expect a scare I mean she's a _Maou_ I would have to be extremely lucky for her to not do at least this and with my luck that's just not believable.

"Nothing" I said "I am a servant and unless My Master decides to go against my code of Honor I shall follow her to any battle" I said and though the coldness lessened the blade did not move "and what is your code of honor?"

"To not Harm and Protect the innocent" I said with a hard voice, the Blade melted and Serafall jumped out "That's a good Shi-chan!" she smiled at me and "well then I have to go. I'd appreciate it if this conversation was kept secret" I nodded "Of course Leviathan-sama" I said and she scowled "NO! call me Levi-tan!" and I smirked time to bargain "Only if you call me Shirou" she shook her head "No, Shi-chan is cuter!" even I have to admit this is weird. but hey, I'm nothing if not adaptive "Then I'll have to call you leviathan-sama and not Levi-tan unless Master asks me to" and it was clear that Sona wouldn't, she contemplated it for over ten seconds before nodding "Okay deal!" she outstretched her hand "Protect my little So-tan Shirou" I nodded to her words "I will … Levi-tan" she beamed at me and hugged me "thank you! Finally, someone called me Levi-tan!" she ran off towards the brightening magic circle and jumped in, turning to face me she waved her hand and saying good bye before she disappeared. And not five seconds later My Master entered the room along with the Student Council

"Why are you here?" she asked and I shrugged

"they must have teleported me to the wrong place" I said and she rubbed her temple but I guess smirking at her was the wrong thing to do because she must have gotten fed up with my half-truths and vague answers. "You know what? I have had enough of this. Come with me, you are going to explain _everything_ , that Bow, That Arrow, _those swords, everything!_ " for a second I contemplated against it before nodding … maybe it was time to tell her _something_.

"Of course Master." She turned to me with a very shocked look before she saw my smile and turned back. "well then I don't we go to the Student Council Office and talk there." I nodded and Followed my Master.

 ** _The Sword Servant: Movement 1 End_**


	5. Movement 1 Chapter 5 (Move 1 Epilogue)

_**Movement 1: Epilogue  
**_

Rin always told me to keep my abilities a secret and after a bit of bad luck four months after my first Mission I learned to agree to her – I have the scar from my _partner_ from that –. Half a decade of religious practice was telling me to not tell Sona anything but I kept it at bay, she was my Master and I'd be damned if I kept this from her after letting her see _that_.

"Well then Master what were these questions you wanted to ask?" I said with a surprisingly calm demeanor.

"Alright" she inhaled deeply before continuing "I guess the best question to start here would to ask who you really are"

At first I was unsure how to go about that. Who I really am? What did she- of course. I see.

"So am I correct to assume that you have conducted a research regarding my identity?"

Sona had the decency to blush as did Tsubaki though from the confused expressions the rest of the student council it was safe to assume that they were not part of their investigation, not that I blame them. After all, I have purposely dodged answering her questions directly, it was not far off that she would resort to outside sources.

"My name is Shirou Emiya Master" I said sincerely, that seemed to make her smile -a very miniscule smile- for some reason but before I could ponder on it Tsubaki spoke up.

"Are you some warrior under Gan Jiang's tutelage? Some kind of blacksmith who fought after Gan Jiang's demise?" my eyes widened for a movement before I let out a laugh. It wasn't a mean laugh nor was it a mocking one, it was simply one who saw how amazingly absurd how that theory seemed to fit. Tsubaki glared at me but I kept laughing, only when Sona intentionally coughed did I stop.

"I'm S-sorry Tsubaki but I really couldn't help but laugh at how good your guess was considering the amount of information you have" I smiled at her and she looked away her cheeks tinged with a bit of red. Before any of them could speak I traced Kanshou and Bakuya on both hands and set them on the table.

"Aside for this two swords, I am in no way connected to the blacksmith of china" I answered the question, Sona seemed nod at this, she no doubt guessed that there was no connection between the blacksmith and me. On the other hand, Tomoe looked at me then to the two swords and back again with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing whilst no sound left out of it.

"Then why does the Chinese Magical Society own a copy of this sword? Can you truly call upon your weapons from your old life like you said?" Sona asked her voice sounding irritated.

"because Master what they have is the original and yes Servants can call upon their weapons from their old life however I am not so limited as that" I said and the Student Councils faces morphed into one of pure confusion – Sona included – and I couldn't help but smirk. _I call this Achievement_ _ **Mind swirl**_. As soon as they saw my smirk all of them glared at me.

"Servants can call upon their weapons from their old life and they call it Noble Phantasms that's the truth Master. However, I am an exception to this for the single reason that I do not own any weapons, I create them." At this I traced Tsubaki's Naginata and Tomoe's Katana and placed them beside the two swords. Both owner's jaws dropped while the other's student Council members pointed at the weapons with sounds of surprise. Master on the other hand was still as stone but I can see her mind was coming up with theories on how I could have done this. Finally, she looked up at me at the same time Tomoe took _her_ katana

"A spell?" she asked and I nodded

"A spell especially tailored for me, Master" not long after I finished my sentence Tomoe let out a sound of awe as she called upon her own katana and took turns swinging the two.

"They feel the same! I can't even tell the difference!" she squealed as she swung the two swords in each hand.

"How is this possible?" Tsubaki asked as she held the traced naginata in her hand "Tomoe is correct, it really does feel the same, so much so that I would be hard-pressed to tell which is which"

"Shirou?" Sona said prodding me for an explanation and I nodded

"I have the Ability to recreate weapons I have seen with my own eyes. Everything from their abilities to the skills accumulated through the years." Sona's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I have no doubt she got the implication of my words.

"A-any weapons?" she asked in disbelief and for moment I wondered how cute she looked. With a smirk I shook my head and her eyes narrowed.

"there are limits to human capabilities master however as I know it there is only one other sword I cannot replicate and that was because of its extraterrestrial origin" Ea the sword of Gilgamesh was forged from a falling star, something I –or anyone I know for that matter- could never comprehend.

"I don't understand. How could a human spell have the ability that?" Tsubaki asked "I mean devils have the ability to shape objects with their magic but it can't even compare to this, it's hollow and fragile but this … this is …"

"It's … rather a collection of things Tsubaki but in its essence the spell I used should be similar to your spell" My own Reality Marble being the Largest coordinator to it. "Long story short I have uncanny connection to swords and because of that any swords I project is embedded with the information I gathered upon first sight on it"

That was a very crappy summary at best but that the only way I could explain it without telling them about my Reality Marble. MY one and most important secret, the one spell that fully represents who I am. I set my sights on Sona and saw that she was in deep thought.

"are there any other limits to your … Projection?" she finally asked after a moment, eyes furrowing on the last word.

"The only other main limit my Spell has would be the magic needed to recreate swords" Sona nodded no doubt expecting that.

"Yes I figured that however since we have a bond you can siphon my magical energy correct?" she asked in confirmation and I nodded before releasing the four swords into motes of light eliciting a small pout from Tomoe

"How long can they hold their form?" The Sitri heiress asked and I had to nod approvingly.

"A few hours at best, however I can always dispel the swords should they be taken"

"and what if another person uses them? Are there limitations to that?" she asked once more, making me nod. Her questions were all important ones; this would serve both of us well.

"If it were an ordinary weapon, then they would not be able to tell the difference" I said gesturing my hand to Tomoe and Tsubaki. While it's true they were High Grade Weapons, they were still mundane compared to my other Arsenals. "However if it were my more … Supernatural weapons, then it would be clear that they were copies."

"Hey Shirou?" Saji asked breaking his silence "How many weapons do you have?" and that is a wonderful question Saji. "I stopped counting after I passed twenty thousand" I said and they all gawked at me. I suppressed the urge to laugh at their expressions. "I have been on many wars Master and have met with many individuals with more than one weapons" not to mention The Collective Arsenal of 'EMIYA' and Gilgamesh.

"T-That's …" Tsubaki tried to say but her voice faded off.

"… insane" Saji completed

"It's one of the few magecraft I know" and that was the truth.

"What about Kiba's Swords could you copy them?" Momo suddenly spoke up. For a moment I had forgotten about the other members because of how quiet they were.

"Yes, though it feels … wrong" I said to them "The Swords are missing key points in their creation and I'm only getting by because of my experience with projection" Sona silent about it for a moment before answering

"That's no surprise, the swords created through Kiba's Sacred Gear is the Ability, not the Gear itself." That made sense. Though I couldn't help but jokingly wonder if Kiba was supposed to be this worlds version of Shirou Emiya.

Our little set-up was stopped short when Issei barged in with a shout, his Gauntlet covered hand raised in the air as he shouted his entrance. His smile was almost blinding though that's hardly surprising seeing as they (we) just won Against a Phoenix despite the odds given.

"Hey Guys, Buchou sent me! She said there's a small party on the clubhouse and you're all invited!" the red-haired devil said with a smile. I smiled at the giddiness of the boy before going to answer, however Sona cut me off.

"Hyoudou-san, please remember that while you are in my school you are required to show proper conduct and that means knocking and properly greeting each and every person." Issei seemed to realize that this place wasn't his dear clubhouse and shrank down. However, Sona wasn't Finished. She stood up and took a step forward. "Secondly why is your Sacred Gear Active? Did you Honestly walk all the way here with your sacred gear activated?" Issei took a step back in fear just in time for the Gauntlet to let out a **[BOOST]** , his eyes full of Terror and despite the boys sins I felt sorry for him. "Go Issei, we'll be there" I answered the boy who let loose a few tears before rushing out –not before bowing good bye though- leaving us alone once more.

"We'll then shall we continue this another time Master?" I said and Sona let loose a sigh before nodding.

"Yes, I suppose it would be best if we attended the small Party, after all you should be Famished after all _the work_ you did" Sona said causing me to smirk.

"I'm hurt Master, truly hurt" I said causing the other members to laugh at our jibe. It seems she finally relaxed a bit after knowing my abilities somewhat.

[~]

"Ah! Here he is the man of the hour!" Someone said as I entered the Occult Research Club. It was a single moment after I heard it that my senses were sabotaged with a very strong presence. A presence that strangely reminded me of Angra Mainyu. It was a lot Different from Levi-tan. Levi-tan was strong, Stronger than me but her presence was of _pure Aqua_ –which wasn't strange from what I've heard about her- but this …

"Nice to meet you Servant-kun. I'm Sirzechs Lucifer, The Crimson Satan" A hand suddenly neared my stunned body and as I looked up I saw red hair. Sirzechs Lucifer, so that's _what_ I sensed. Unlike Sona and Serafall where one feels like a river in cold winter while the other feels like the ice on top of the highest mountain, Sirzechs feels the same as Rias only stronger. _Much, much … much stronger._

"Shirou Emiya, Servant of Sona Sitri" I answered simply taking his hand and shaking it slightly

"Shirou-san" A familiar voice called out. I looked behind Sirzechs and found Grayfia Lucifuge "I must commend you for a wonderful display" she said with a small nod and smile, it seems that she approved of my actions.

"Thank you very much Grayfia-san" I answered with a smile.

"Good day Lucifer-sama" Sona said bowing her head, the Student Council members following suit.

"Sona-chan!" Sirzechs declared happily before engulfing my master in a brief hug. "it's nice to see you again. Forgive your sister but she was called suddenly and had to leave" Sona sighed in relief, a movement that almost made me smile. Sirzechs seemingly oblivious to it continued "now I have to ask you, how did you manage to summon such a powerful Servant" Sona frowned for a moment but answered nonetheless.

"I did nothing special, I just used the standard summoning spell for the Pureblood Families of the seventy-two Pillars. My Familiar was killed during the fallen angel debacle and I needed a replacement." Sona answered "If anyone has any idea on what exactly I did correct that night it would be Shirou" Sona said a bit bitterly. Sirzechs nodded sagely and turned to look at me however before he could get a word out I spoke.

"No" That seemed to caught him off guard, his smile disappeared and a confused face stared at me "no?" he repeated and I nodded.

"If you're trying to get the specifics on summoning servants to … _expand_ your race or any reason for that matter, then I have no reason to tell you anything." I had always considered it to be a possibility … no an inevitability that someone would come to ask about the summoning ritual –Rias seemed to have tried that one time-. Though I wasn't even sure it would work, precaution was always best. After all Servants though supernatural beings were people all the same and I have no doubt in my mind that should any race learn of it, they would no doubt exhaust this worlds Mana just to outnumber the other races.

"not even if you're Master Orders you to?" he asked, his tone playful though his eyes have narrowed.

"Yes" his eyes widened before his smile returned though the intensity in his eyes remained the same. No offense but I've met true fear when I saw Gilgamesh holding Ea.

"Serafall wouldn't like that, she wouldn't like a servant who doesn't obey her So-tan" Sona blushed at the nickname slightly but remained by my side. By now the atmosphere of the room had changed and nobody was talking.

"I'll handle it when I meet her" he sighed, he must've been hoping I was scared of _Levi-tan._

"I can be very _persuasive_ " at this his voice made almost all the occupants of the room shivered except Grayfia-san –who was watching with an intense stare aimed at the both of us- and me. His smiled seemed to show more teeth than humanly normal and I felt sona take a step back.

"you can try" I said coolly. I died once, I can die again. Though I'd like to see him try to read my mind, the last time someone tried that they found themselves among unlimited swords.

"Laws can be written-" he tried again but I cut him off. He was either thinking that my casual dismissal of him meant I had something upon my arsenal that could hurt him or I just didn't care about my life.

"if laws are always followed then the world would've been heaven" I said sharply, he made a mistake talking to me this early and without proper bargaining tools. He must've thought that he could have taken me with words. "my decision is final. if anyone other than me was summoned then you can bet you're hide that both Rias and Master would have died within the day." My words seemed to struck him for some reason as he flinched and took a step back. Finally, he seemed to have felt the atmosphere and turned to see the occupants. Most of which were huddled in the corner in fear, only Rias and the two Queens were even looking at our general direction. Sona was still beside me, her posture straight though beads of sweat trickled down her neck and for a moment I worried for her.

He sighed and shook his head in remorse. "Do forgive me, it seems that my presence has caused the party to stale a bit" he joked though no one laughed. "Anyway, I believe I should be on my way" he walked passed me towards the door Rias following him a moment later, though Grayfia-san bowed in front of me "Please Forgive Sirzechs Lucifer-sama's actions this evening, I assure you that he is generally not that confrontational, it's just that …"

"I was an unknown, someone dangerous and his sister was here" I supplied and she nodded.

"yes please understand" I waved my hand dismissively.

"It's fine, I can understand that. I would certainly do something similar had I been in his shoes" that seemed to relieve Grayfia somewhat because she sighed heavily.

"Thank you very much, please have a good day" she said before following Sirzechs and Rias out the door.

The room was silent for a moment before Sona spoke up "I don't know if I should applaud you for your bravery or scold you for your stupidity" before I could even speak Saji shouted "man, you have balls of steel" I choked on air as I remembered on line from my mantra – _'steel is my body and fire is my blood'-_ and it wasstrong enough that I started coughingcausing the room to return somewhat to the celebratory mood it had at my expense. Damn you Saji! At least it couldn't get any worse.

"Ehh! Sona and Shirou are dating?!" Issei suddenly shouted and I turned to see Akeno speaking conspiratorially at Issei. The brown-haired pervert suddenly and perhaps unsurprisingly bowed in front of me, tears, sweat and snot covering his face. "Please teach me your ways Master!" he shouted and against my better judgement I face palmed. Damn it.

[~]

Yo! So Epilogue for **Movement 1**

Yeah … so supposedly this was supposed to be Movement 2 Chapter 1 but I figured it would be a good end for movement 1.

So most people went for my grammar (hahaha) –special mention: a non-account reader aptly name 'star'-: yeah sorry about _that_!

You see I have these unhealthy story style of writing where I write a few hundred words of story and then just change my mind and erase it –unknowingly leaving _parts of it_ \- and also I'm lazy at rechecking what I've typed –which leads to the thing with periods and what not- so … can I ask for someone here to be my beta? -send me a message! -

 **Now for clarification and important notes …**

This won't be the canon Highschool DXD –nor cannon Fate … you'll know in future chapters- … well not completely I'm planning to change somethings –minor, I hope! - but I'll try to keep from diverging as long as I can!

Also! I'll be updating by _movements_ so don't expect fast updates!

P.S.

About Kiba's sword birth isn't he creating _new swords with no history_ every time he uses it?

NOW reviews?

By Chapter:

 **Movement 1 C1:**

DrEastwood: Sorry! – Reason above-

naovan10: Yep was going for that actually though I think I may have overdone it.

Infadinityfollower: Thanks!

Well-Intentioned Anti-Villain: I did not know that … but I like it this way because I think it shows how far Shirou will go for his ideal

Antonidinarterosales: thanks!

 **Movement 1 C2:**

Suzululu4moe: hahaha I actually forgot about that subplot … sorry :P

furukawa023: I did not know that … Thanks!

 **Movement 1 C3:**

Lazymanjones96: thanks!

Aleh: yeah sorry about that

 **Movement 1 C4:**

Antonidinarterosales: Yeah I agree … I see UBW as something very personal and dangerous. Something Shirou wouldn't admit unless asked.

The Rupture: don't have a definitive pair yet and no Shirou isn't really a servant per se, his abilities are at the level when he was alive … so Human(ny), the only thing different about him is that he needs Sona to stay in the human world … though he has his own reserves and can stay in the human world for longer than two days due to the abundance in mana.

AoiKishi: Laughed loudly at this.

Suzululu4moe: That's exactly what Shirou will learn in future chapters

king carlos: yeah I may have overdone it …

alexkellar: Yeah I personally like Sona more than Rias … you know she denounced her engagement through her own strength (Chess) while Rias needed Issei.

ColdDeusEX: I'd like to see Cao-cao's face when Shirou asks him what it means to be a hero.

AnimeA55Kicker: yup!

LioPyro7890: thanks!


	6. Movement 2 - Chapter 1

**_Movement 2_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"Concentrate!" I shouted before for the tenth time today, I slammed my feet on the face of the brown-haired pervert known as Hyoudou Issei. The force of the impact caused him to 'fly' a few feet away from us, spinning as he did so. Suddenly I heard a shout from behind and my body automatically went to deflect the sword

"I already told you, you shouldn't shout! It exposes your location" I chastised the knight Kiba Yuuto, who only smirked at me. Before I could ask, I heard faint footsteps from behind and my body projected the mirror image of my black sword to intercept. Tomoe pouted at me as her sneak attack failed to connect.

"Damn it, why can't I ever sneak up on you" she asked me and I only let out a smile. Then on instinct my body pushed backwards –disengaging from the two knights- and kicked the Pawn Genshirou Saji who tried to sneak up on me at the same time Throwing Kanshou in front of me to stop Shinra Tsubaki from attacking me and Bakuya to my side where Koneko was charging as well.

This has been how our mornings have been for two days now. Agreeing to training Issei caused the whole room to quiet before I clarified that I'll be training him to fight causing the Gremory Peerage King who had just Arrived to nod her consent –much to the Pawns shock and dismay– and the other's to join in.

 **[Boost!]** I heard from afar before Issei jumped to Kiba's side and a [Transfer] was shouted again suddenly Kiba seemed to be in concentration before my instincts pushed my body to jump high. Numerous number of swords suddenly sprouted out and of the land like plants making me raise an eyebrow. A split second after that I sensed something coming in fast and saw that Tsubaki had thrown Koneko at me her Queen's strength propelling Koneko at high speeds. Reinforcing my body further, I covered my chest with my arms and gritted my teeth as Koneko punched me without holding back sending me careening through the trees and causing a crater to form. Using the momentum, I spun and projected rider's dagger and stabbed one of the trees swinging and returning to the battle field –much to their (Issei's) dismay and shock-. Projecting a black bow and a very familiar red tipped arrow –though weaker this time-. As I was on top of them I fired just before landing smoothly. I waited for the dust to settle, I was in no hurry. Tomoe was up as well as Koneko and Kiba though they seemed ready to fall at even the slightest of winds. It seemed Tsubaki, Issei and Saji covered for them.

"Alright that's enough" as soon as my voice reached them they all fell like puppets without strings. "Good you're all learning" that got Tomoe to laugh bitterly.

"Learning? We got slaughtered" she said unmoving as Momo and Reya along with Asia started healing them. "You totally decimated us"

"You shouldn't compare yourself to me" I said shaking my head "I've been doing this for years" before turning to the two kings who were sitting on the bench they seemed to have procured from thin air.

"… supposed to be stronger than humans" Koneko said also unmoving. wincing as Reya held him after she and Momo healed Tsubaki "Yura-senpai is lucky" she finally said after a moment causing nods from the two conscious fighter's.

"Actually after she returns from visiting her parents she'll get a few one on one's with me to catch up" I said as I sat down on the chair beside Sona, accepting tea from Akeno. Koneko's eyes widened for a moment before she closed her eyes in sadness "Goodbye Yura-senpai" causing me, Tomoe and Reya to chuckle.

"so?" Rias asked and I raised my eyebrow "so?"

"you said they were learning … care to elaborate?" she urged me

"They're learning Teamwork which is good also They're using the weaknesses I told them to their advantage, case in point Kiba and Tomoe. Tsubaki throwing Koneko really shocked me, I definitely didn't see that move. The same can be said with thing Issei and Kiba did with the swords" thank you for the additional swords for my arsenal.

Tsubaki seemed to have returned to consciousness as she moved for a moment before speaking. "It was the only opening I saw" she said and I nodded "yes that was a good move, though you should have thrown Tomoe so she can slash at the opponent rather than just sending him out of range." Tsubaki nodded as she stood up, her form being engulfed in a magic circle before her Uniform was as good as new.

"What about me?" Saji said and I thought about it for a moment.

"I can't really say anything special Saji because of our predicament" the main problem between me and Saji was the mismatch that occurs whenever we fight (I.e. my swords always end up cutting up his absorption line, no matter how weak I made them – Asia had to be called about that for a few times-). "however you and Issei are at the same level if we're looking at it through stats alone, meaning if you were to face each other you'd most likely end up knocking each other out." Saji sighed but nodded however I wasn't finished "if you wish to get better then my only advice is to train under boxers or under the two rooks." I said pointing to Koneko since the other one was still away "I specialize in Bladed weapon type fighters however you'd be better training your hand-to-hand skills and endurance." his predicament is unique in the sense that while he's supposed to be a support, yet he still has to get close to the enemy. And though I know a few of them, I'm not nearly proficient in them to be able to teach Saji much. He would be better finding someone now while he's still green rather than later.

"I see … so I should have reincarnated him as a rook?" Sona asked and I shook my head "no, it's good that you chose a pawn for him. The flexibility the pawn piece gives him would only help him in the long run. After all, from the books I've read Devils only get stronger." It's true once he learns to harness the speed and magic the other pieces would grant him he'll be quite the fighter add to that his sacred gear **[Absorption Line]** and he'll be perfect. "you should also learn techniques on bullwhipping, it might work with your Sacred gear" I said as an afterthought taking a sip of tea, completely disregarding the ominous giggling I was hearing.

[~]

I was here again. No surprise, I always end up here whenever I close my eyes. Swords upon swords as far as the eye can see, white clouds, four giant gear that was divided into two as if making way hung in the sky and turned ever so slowly, a bright sun, blue sky and land that nothing will grow from. This was my Reality Marble, The Unlimited Blade Works. I walked upon these land eyeing and scanning as much swords as I could. Though I could project the swords here, recalling them is a different matter entirely. This was my soul, not my mind. The swords here are as endless as I can understand it and so every time I close my eyes I walk here and reintroduce myself to them however no matter how far I go I always see that flaming sword atop the hill of swords. The sword I held when I swore to become a hero of justice. It's bright light shining like a beacon

"Shirou"

I opened my eyes. Sona had called out to me. Eyeing my surroundings, I found myself in the Student Council room Tomoe and the others have left, leaving only Sona, Tsubaki and me.

"Sorry, Master I must have dozed off" I said to her rubbing my eyes slightly.

"No, no it's fine. You're always helping the clubs either by fixing their equipment's or training with them, not to mention you're also training with mine and Rias's Peerage. It's a wonder you don't do it more often." there was a moment of silence and I knew a certain question was coming "So why do you do it?" for a moment I was back upon the hill of swords but I wasn't looking at the flaming sword that served as my beacon. I was looking at the sword of my partner, my friend, my Ally, _My Servant, My love._

 _'though this would be the last time shall see each other, no because it is ... I Love you Shirou ... Goodbye'_

 _She worded it like it was the last time we would see each other – because it was the last time we would see each other. She was a knight, a king who had reached the end of her journey while he was still starting, she was going to rest while he was going to be a hero of justice. And though there was a chance that they might meet again they would not burden the other by promising themselves on a chance instead when they meet -if they meet then their story would continue regardless of the path the other took after this. And so Shirou smiled even as she disappeared in front of him he smiled._

she disappeared and faced her death. To resume the march of time that she stopped. The Knight of Chivalry and Justice – Though Merlin once called her the Martyr king -. The King of knights, Arturia Pendragon.

"Because Master …" at this I graced her with a smile "There's nothing wrong with wanting to help others" The answer I always gave when I was still in high school. No, even before that actually. Sona's eyes widened for a moment before it relaxed once more. She eyed me and I eyed her, she was probably looking if I was lying or not. It was Tsubaki's voice that got us to end our stalemate.

"I have a feeling this isn't the first time you've said that" she intoned with a small smile. And my smile got wider. Issei and Ayako definitely got to hear it more than others did.

"No, I often said it when I was in high school, the first time." I said. I saw Tsubaki keeping the notes she was writing on. So she and Sona were done.

"Well if they've been telling you that for years and you haven't listened to them I doubt you'll listen to us" Sona said with a small sigh though a miniscule smile was visible to me. "Then shall we return to our respective homes?" she asked as both of us nodded. Within moments we were transported to our homes.

I couldn't help but smile in amusement as I entered my Apartment. The Lights were on even though I distinctly remember turning them off before going to school this morning. However, I had no fear going in since my bounded field hasn't warned me of anyone with _less than pleasant_ intentions entering both mine and Sona's home. Though my talent in craft not related with sword is poor at best Rin –and later together with Luvia- never accepted that excuse whenever I did poorly, they would always imbue most of the spell they thing I should learn with … -well for a lack of a better word- _sword qualities_ , so that I may learn them. The result? A bounded field almost the same one as the one on my old home only with more _bite in it_.

"Welcome home" a very monotone voice greeted from the chair she was seated. Her white hair swayed a bit as her eyes followed my every move.

"Koneko-chan, sorry for making you wait" I said as I entered my sanctuary that is the kitchen. Ever since I shared my lunch with her the day after the rating she's been visiting me here for food. She would have tasted my cooking sooner if only Sona had let me cook during the ten-day preparation for the fight with riser _but nooooo~ she had to ban me in my own safe haven as both punishment and because I need to 'train because if I lose she would kill me for my stupidity'._ Anyway morning and evenings she would visit to eat with me before going on her way, it kind of reminds me a bit of Saber and Fuji-nee in one person.

"it's fine, it's worth the wait" she told me and I could feel her eyes on my back. She was normally a very quiet and recluse person, often opting to eat alone at school despite my invitations. However, whenever we talked about food her voice would warm just a bit.

"How was the bento?" I asked remembering that small tidbit. Immediately she pulled out the container I used to put her lunch, clean and washed and set it on the table

"it was tasty" she said, I smiled a bit before resuming my cooking. Normally I cook the food at my own pace but since I knew how long Koneko must've waited for the food I decided to use reinforcement to hasten the process. Going with health and taste I went with the natural vegetable beef soup with the side dish of fish –because for some reason she likes it-.

She glances at the food intently as I set them down on the table, her hands were shaking whether from excitement or hunger I don't know however it strangely made me smile. Saying thanks the two of us ate in silence, normally I would have invited both Sona and Tsubaki however I know both of them get their food from high class restaurants whose foods probably tasted better than mine so I refrained from inviting them.

Suddenly her Phone rang, pulling it out from her pocket without missing a bite she answered and after a moment with a small 'yes' she hung up.

"Rias?" I asked and she nodded without detaching her eyes to the food still on the table. A small smile spread my lips as I wondered what she was probably thinking. Taking the Lunch box she had just given me and setting it up I spoke "How about I pack you something for the way?" the speed in which she nodded was astounding.

After the little rook left I cleaned the utensils used when I felt one of my many bounded fields activate. Because of the abundance of magical energy, creating bounded fields became a bit easier and the only limitation I found were the mental strain it had. So with that in mind I figured creating a bit more around the city wouldn't hurt anyone. Well anyone but those who entered without permission. Sensing the location of the bounded field, I grabbed my jacket and headed out. Someone with a holy object just entered and I know for a fact it's not one of those Stray's Sona and Rias always hunts.

[~]

It was raining all around me as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, my reinforced body moving only lightly touching the roofs. The person who triggered my bounded field had already left it unknowingly, so I had to follow the scent of insanity and holy energy the intruder left. Then the scent of blood rounded on me. _someone died._ Accelerating I closed in only to find a site that almost made me puke.

 **ABOMINATION**

The Swords within my world shook in Anger. Especially the knights of the round's swords, Especially **[Clarent].**

 **ABOMINATION**

My mind pounded in pain as my swords were outright forcing themselves out into the real world, forcing their blades out of my body as if the swords had pierced through me. Damn it, this hasn't happened in a long time. Forcing my will over them I made the sword recede though one of them denied my offer. Sighing I lessened my hold over Clarent letting it project itself to the outside world on its own while activating **[Avalon]**.

I jumped in Just as Kiba kneeled, his legs giving out. He had fought a good fight but the sword **[Excalibur Rapidly]** boosted the wielder's speed not to mention it's holy aura was sapping away Kiba's strength leaving him in a complete disadvantage. With a straight slash I went to end the battle immediately only to be met with the abomination. Clarent glowed in a bright red light as it met with rapidly's steel pushing -well more of ordering- my body to destroy the fake sword who dare be called Excalibur.

"who in the shitty hell are you? You're not a shitty devil." the man vulgarly said in confusion before he smiled in a way that even shinji dared not to "well it doesn't matter. Can I kill you too? This shitty devil is dying anyways" without even waiting for an answer the man attacked disappearing before reappearing behind me with a high pitched laugh. The sound of laughter coupled with Clarents urging and my instinct was more than enough to block the strike. His eyes widened before he disappeared once more and reappeared in my blind spots in an attempt to strike me down, not that he had any chance. I could see that he had potential and talent but his moves were too tied to his instinct he didn't use feints or any tricks akin to that instead he went for a more rugged type of longsword fighting.

"Fuck! What the hell?! You're supposed to die like shitty now!" my eyebrow twitched again in deep annoyance, I was really beginning to contemplate cutting off his tongue. As if hearing my thoughts Clarent made a diagonal swing -that I couldn't have done at that speed- that took the man off-guard though through sheer luck did he managed to dodge. Taking advantage of the situation I pushed forth with the attack Clarent brimming with power as it was _agitated_ that the abomination had yet to be destroyed. Then I saw it, cracks numerous cracks that appeared when Clarent in all its red brightness smashed itself into Excalibur rapidly.

"Fuck! What the fucking hell!" the man shouted before in a flash he was a few feet away from me. "you bastard! This wasn't supposed to be possible, this was a holy sword! The strongest there is!" before he could continue his rant I once again went on the offensive making him jump away "wait, wait time fucking out!" he tried to say but I didn't stop -though my eyebrow raised in the incredulity of the man-. In a last ditch effort, he threw the holy sword at me with surprising accuracy. Clarent giddy at the chance to destroy it moved my body to destroy the sword which promptly did in a flash of light.

The man was gone by the time the flash receded and though I could follow him despite the rain I opted to help the knight who was currently curling on the ground from his wounds, black ooze sprouting from it as if he had acid poured into him. I traced the bag sheath that held the storm sword of Thailand -as I knew that it could hide the holy swords presence within it- to hold the remains of the broken holy sword. I opted to dispelled Clarent -who with great reluctance let itself disappear in notes of light- before going over to carry the wounded knight.

Landing with a silent 'thud' I crouched on top of a roof with a window in front of us. Inside was surprisingly three people sleeping in one bed, usually I would just heal the guy myself however most of my healing abilities come from holy weapons and the few weapons that aren't that are those that are akin to vampirism. So with no recourse I found myself here. Setting up a bounded field on the room, I wondered why the whole house had weak protection set around it before throwing a noise blast sword –courtesy of Kiba- inside. Call me evil but this is my way of making them see how easy they can be targeted and killed -courtesy of zeltrech's teachings-. As the devils inside the room shot up in panic, I saw Kiba who was who was set on my back smile just a bit in mischievous glee despite his state.

"Hey we're coming in" my voice seemed to alert them of our presence. Asia immediately covered herself in embarrassment and shyness whilst the two saw me and my package and immediately went to check on the knight.

"Asia kiba's hurt he needs help" Rias's voice hard voice seemed to have snapped the ex-nun out of her shyness and she -whilst using the bed cloth as cover- immediately went over to the knight and started healing him.

"who did this?" she asked the both of us, I just shrugged realizing I didn't know the name of my enemy so she shifted her view to the near unconscious knight who uttered Freed Sellzen. The effect was felt almost immediately as Asia whimpered, Issei scowled and Rias's eyes narrowed. Ahhh so this wasn't the first time they've met this man.

"what happened?" Rias asked her voice cold and filled with anger, Issei nodded beside her.

I shook my head "I don't know what happened at the start but when I saw the two of them they were already fighting, I jumped in just as he was wounded."

"I see, thank you for that. What of Freed? Am I correct to assume he has been disposed of?" she asked and once again I shook my head, Issei let out a disbelieving noise though we ignored it "he sacrificed his Holy sword to escape, rather than give chase I chose to help Kiba." I wiggled the bag sheath on my body to indicate the remains of the sword as Ria's nodded in understanding

"Thank you Shirou, for assisting my knight" she said as she carried Kiba to the bed, I on the other hand just nodded whilst waving my hand, dismissing her thanks

"it's fine. Now I must be off, I will debrief Master Tomorrow morning. If you wish to attend it, please visit the Student Council an hour before class" I told her and she nodded. Seeing no more need to stay I jumped off leaving behind the voice of a perverted young man, who just noticed the nudity of his friends. _Probably because he saw Kiba hurt_ I deduced before dropping the thought, I needed to search the city to make sure at least everyone is safe tonight. _But first let's hide this sword fragment._ It was at that moment that I truly believe Zeltrech cursed me with his sick definition of a _joke._


	7. Movement 2 - Chapter 2

**Movement 2**

 **Chapter 2**

"So you alright now Kiba?" I asked after all of the O.R.C. members entered the room. Kiba nodded with a smile and continued with the others to sit upon the sofa in front of us

"Now that we are all present, Shirou please explain to us what this meeting is about" Sona said monotonously from her Presidents Table on our right.

"well I have a question …" I started, I couldn't start without knowing this "what would the church's action be if a servant of one Devil –A Heiress at that- Destroys a holy –at this Clarent stirred- Sword?" the silence was so deafening that even Rias was stunned. Well maybe Kiba hasn't told her what exactly was the sword I destroyed.

"Shirou what did you do?" Sona said with a glare that would -and in all honesty should- have scared the crap out of me if only I still have a shred of normalcy in me.

"He did nothing wrong Prez." Kiba answered before I could "in fact he saved my life. I found Freed Sellzen and engaged him in battle" it took a moment off Sona just looking at both Kiba and me before she pinched her nose on a -cute- show of frustration.

"please start from the very beginning" she said exasperatedly

"I guess it started I was walking home after a hunt, I accidently walked on Freed while he was killing a priest and engaged him in battle." Kiba said but stopped when a look of confusion set upon Sona's face.

"A Priest? what would a priest be doing here?" Sona questioned out loud. It was common knowledge that this town is under the control of Devils and anybody connected to the other Factions must first ask for permission from the _Owners_ before they are allowed entry _._

Sona seemed to have noticed that everyone was waiting for her so she coughed and motioned for Kiba to continue.

"well, I tried to give a good fight but Freed and his Excalibur-" he said with grounded teeth however he was stopped by half the occupants in the room shouting their impossibilities. Meanwhile I stayed quiet, trying my best to sooth my swords lest they see my best impression of a porcupine.

"No it's true, he had one and he was able to wield it properly too. He wounded me and just when I thought I was going to die Shirou saved me" he said with a nod of thanks aimed at me. "After that I was stuck between losing consciousness and fighting for my life."

"I see … then what was your account on it Shirou?" Sona asked

"not much different from Kiba. I was doing my nightly stroll when I came upon the scent of blood. I followed it and found Kiba kneeling on the found with that Freed guy laughing …" no sense talking about bounded fields for the moment nor about the swords in my world. On a side note I truly feel that I have bad luck when it comes to priests, not to mention that the one that died wasn't carrying anything that could alert my bounded field. "I engaged him as soon as I can and forced him to retreat"

"wait …" Rias suddenly voiced out "you told me last night that Freed sacrificed his Holy sword to escape breaking it in the process, so that means-?" she looked at me like I was holding all the answers of the Universe and I couldn't help but smirk slightly but frowned after a moment.

"yes, I destroyed that _Abomination_ you call a Holy Sword" I said bitterly, it was petty I know from what I can scan from the broken fragments of history embedded on the sword before it shattered, I saw that this worlds 'King Arthur' and Excalibur was not the same as my own worlds. And yet …

" _Abomination_ you call Holy Sword? What do you mean Shirou?" Tsubaki asked looking up from her notebook from where she wrote every important detail. I inhaled deeply, getting angry here wouldn't do us any good so I decided to change the subject.

"It isn't important; Anyway I have the broken sword in my possession. What would you like me to do with it Master?" I asked and though she was reluctant Sona she went along with it stating possible actions and the benefits to them, it was a few minutes later when I felt my bounded field around the school signal me about Three intruders.

"Master, there are Three intruders entering and two of them are carrying Holy swords" that made the whole room froze.

"Where are they Shirou?" Sona asked her body tensing

"at the school Gate and they seem to be staying there" after a moment and no one still moved I decided to take action to myself "I shall go greet them Master, please prepare yourself in the meantime" I could understand they're concern after all this is a school –with innocents- and the fact that two swords that could turn them to mush with a few gashes was here probably unnerved them.

I walked slowly towards them, they looked more like hobos than Church Executioners (based on their weapons) with the way they kept their heads covered in their hoods. With slow steps I walked to them the swords in my world were rattling so hard that my whole body hurt, thankfully Clarent wasn't forcing herself out for the moment. As long as they don't pull the swords out from where they're hiding it I have a feeling it would be fine.

"Good morning" the oldest one said without even looking at me, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked like she was in her late twenty's and though she didn't look at me I know she meant me. The two beside her on the other hand looked more my (current) age, one had her light brown hair in twin tails that were only barely seen from her hood while the other one looked like she had short blue hair. Both girls jumped back and readied themselves while the oldest one only smiled at me.

"You must be our escort inside" she said

"Yes, my name is Shirou Emiya a servant of Sona Sitri, Heiress to the Sitri Clan. am I correct to assume that you are agents from the church?" Play it safe, I've never really had _good_ experiences with the church faction –even in my old world. I blame Kotomine kirei for that- so this must be played properly.

"yes, we are. My name is Griselda Quarta and these are my Subordinates Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou. Could you take us to you Mistress?" she said

"Master actually, please follow me" I turned around and walked without looking back, I knew they would follow, it was when we entered the building where the Students Council Room was, did the Oldest one spoke once more.

"Mr. Emiya-" she started before I cut her off

"Please you can all call me Shirou" I said

"Very well then you may do the same with us. Now then Shirou, may I ask a personal question?" she said with a bit of uncertainty, but I just nodded my head.

"Thank you, are you perhaps Human?" she asked with a confused face, ahhh it seems they were trying to discern what type of species I was and was probably shocked to find me human.

"Yes I am" that sent the two Exorcists eyes wide with disbelief

"You are?!" they both asked in shock stopping their movements and proceeded to gawk at me. I turned my head back just a bit and reconfirmed my answer.

"I see" Griselda answered calculatingly, her experience on the field showing "is it perhaps your choice to remain human?" it was this statement that clued me in on her plans however I just nodded.

"S-so If you wish to remain Human then why are you serving a devil?" Xenovia asked her voice high in indignation. Griselda looked appalled probably because that was too personal but could probably understand why she had that kind of reaction.

"I have my reasons" before they could speak once more I decided to change the subject "now if you do not mind me asking, were you supposed to have another member? a male priest perhaps?" the two younger girls change were clear however the older one just glared at me coldly.

"Yes, we were supposed to meet him last night when he failed to show up. Did you have anything to do with that?" Griselda asked in a monotone voice

"no, from what we collected, he was attacked by a fellow named Freed Sellzen" I informed her not the least bit bothered by her glare. Come to think of it girls have been glaring at me ever since I was summoned here.

"Freed Sellzen … the excommunicated priest" Griselda said more to herself than us "Could you tell me how you came upon that information?" she asked however before we could continue our questions we have arrived at the Student Council room.

I opened the door and let the three enter first before following in and locking the door. The three of them sat at the new couch which was placed directly in front of Sona's President Table –which was where she was currently seated.

"Oh … were we expected?" Griselda asked jokingly whilst her hand was placed on her right cheek

"actually we were just talking about a different matter" Sona said dismissively

"Actually master …" I said beside her "not entirely, it seems that the priest Freed killed was their ally, if I were to guess he was part of a different branch of the church with information of some kind" it wasn't new to me after all I was an Executioner back in my old world, dancing amongst it's different branches was part of the job.

"you seem to be familiar with the workings of the church, Shirou-kun" Griselda commented and I just nodded my head.

"I have experience in being a part-time Exorcist" I answered dismissively as my master was a moment ago

"Y-you w-were-" Xenovia said slowly before a shout beside her cut her off

"Ahhh I knew it; you must be Issei!" The twin tailed girl –Irina- suddenly shouted and pointed to the said pervert, who dumbly nodded his head. Clearly the twin tailed girl wasn't listening to the discussion.

"It's me Irina, don't you remember?" She said and fetched a picture of her and Issei as a kid. "see!" she said smiling

"No way, you were a girl?! I thought you were a boy?!" he said pointing at the twin tailed exorcist who looked hurt at the word before she scratched her head and smiled sadly "Yeah, I guess I did act too much like a boy back then, still I couldn't believe that Issei is now a devil"

Griselda coughed loudly causing both of them to blush and sit back down. "Anyway, why don't we get back to business"

"Yes I am curious what the church seems to be doing here in _my_ territory" Sona said ignoring the slight glare Rias gave her. Ahhh the need to look united.

"Well we are here as representatives of the church and we came with two requests" at this Tomoe appeared from the kitchen and had set tea for the new arrivals which she was thanked for. "First is we would like full disclosure of anything you may now pertaining the Excalibur's"

"you mean like the one Freed Sellzen used last night?" Sona asked

"Oh? And do you perhaps know what happened? And where this character is?" Griselda asked

"He ran away" I informed them and they immediately deflated "However I have the – sword he had" at this the exorcists eyed me with wide eyes "Though the sword is currently in non-working condition" I continued

"Where is it?" Xenovia exploded "What have you done with the Holy sword?" Griselda took Xenovia's hand and she immediately relaxed

"Please calm yourself, we had every intention of returning it, actually that was what that meeting was about earlier" The blue haired exorcist stood and apologized though I felt it was more for her benefit than us, seeing as the Oldest one of them was glaring at her. "Shirou would you need a transportation circle to get it?" Sona asked beside me

"no need it's in my locker" Sona who was drinking her tea choked and I felt it was only through a miracle that she didn't do a perfect spit take, Rias was completely gob smacked as she looked at me and my small grin while Griselda was looking at me with a small glare probably appalled that I would do such a thing to a Holy sword.

"Shirou" she said quietly "are you telling me that you kept a holy sword, and an Excalibur no less in your locker where it could be taken at any time?" she asked

"I kept a few boundary fields on it Master" I walked towards the door. When I returned the scene hardly changed though Irina continued to Question Issei about his parents. I placed the bag on the table in the middle of the room.

"Shirou I feel nothing from it" Saji said with confusion and so I dispelled the bag and the sword was revealed in all its _broken_ glory.

"I-it's broken" Griselda said as she held the pieces of the holy sword in her hand "B-but how?" I can understand her confusion; from what I could read upon the swords history it didn't break _once_ after it was reformed, it probably gave the effect that it was unbreakable.

"Anyway" I said not bothering to answer her question "about your second request" I said in an effort to move the plot along. I didn't really want to answer her questions and her eyes though focused on me continued.

"yes" Griselda said handing the shards to Irina who placed them in a magic circle "Now for our second request. We would like permission to scout your city for the other Excalibur's and for you not to interfere with the retrieval." I see politics.

"How many others are there?" I asked.

"The church had always had six accounted for, now we have only two not including this so there are Three more Excalibur's to find" she answered with a small blush probably due to the blunder their faction did.

"I see; then could I offer my services?" I asked and the room stopped, before anyone could speak I continued "while true that I am a servant of Sona Sitri, I am also Human –at this I heard Saji and Issei snort- and so I can be given a bit more leeway than pure-blood devils and Reincarnated ones" I explained

"but for whatever reason would you have joining us?" Griselda asked

"Freed Sellzen" I said simply and at their confused faces I decided to explain "Freed Sellzen isn't the type of person to blend with the common populace, call him a walking troublemaker. And you do not just give people like him a holy sword and expect him to hide in a corner, which means …"

"Someone wanted him to cause a ruckus" Griselda Realized "This would explain how we found the Excalibur's general location quickly" she muttered

"Someone's setting up this town as a net, and everyone inside is in trouble" Sona said "Alright Shirou, should they accept your proposal you may join them" I bowed and muttered a thanks to my Master.

"you're not worried about you're Master's safety?" Griselda asked

"A Servant who does not need to be worried about her Master is an unneeded Servant" I said to her with all the seriousness I could muster " but rest assured, I have taken precautions for this and have set up Bounded Fields both around the school premises and upon my Master's and in extension my home" I said ignoring the scrutinizing gaze my Master sent me "They shall alert me should anyone try to enter them with harmful intentions and _bite_ them to at least give my Master time to escape or me to appear"

I wasn't afraid of telling them this after all though this 'Barriers' used in this world are also called Bounded Fields; they are different for the sole reason that their languages are different from each other also this world's bounded Fields takes up a more active power source as the Od of the caster or the persons inside the field is the one used as 'battery' and whilst while my old world also has that application it can also be transferred to the world itself or leylines so as not to place a heavy burden to the caster. And this world was just overflowing with magical energy anyway.

My musings were cut when Rias spoke "oh and was this how you were able to discern their location?" she asked with a smirk as she eyed Sona and her slight glare towards me.

"Yes" I answered simply, not bothering to look at my master. Griselda eyed me for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, we shall accept your help" She stood up and we shook hands. "well then shall we officiate this Agreement?" in translation paperwork, rules and a bit of money exchange. Then I guess they'll continue this in Master's Private –not to me and Tsubaki- study. The Two kings and the Senior exorcist quietly proceeded to the room quietly as if they were expecting this leaving us alone in the main room. The room's aura was so thick and heavy that most people fidgeted in their seat not knowing whether they should talk or not leaving silence in abundance, but I didn't mind instead I just jumped back to my world and continued exploring. Best to reintroduce myself to a few of my swords since it's almost a certainty that we will encounter conflict, between the Holy swords in their back and the psychopath named Freed Sellzen and his mysterious employer of that I have no doubt.

I was brought back when I heard shouting, opening my eyes I found the blue haired Xenovia having a verbal battle with Issei

"I don't want to Hear it!" The boy with the red dragon said "You're the ones who decided to put her on a pedestal of Sainthood not her. That wasn't her choice!" tears appeared on the boy as he thought of a memory "She was always Alone!"

In a fraction of a second I wasn't in Kuoh Academy, hell I wasn't even in Japan anymore. I was at Camelot watching the king of Britain stand atop the tower of her own castle alone, watching the sunset whilst everyone looked at her with disdain as if she wasn't Human.

 _'The king dies not understand the feelings of her people'_

"That's enough, quiet the both of you!" I said without thinking causing the two look at me "if you have nothing more to say then keep your opinions to yourselves"

"close your mouth heathen" the blue haired exorcist said gritting her teeth "It is not merely an opinion-" she tried to say but I cut her off, sending a wave of raw bloodlust to shut off _anyone_ who would dare try to speak.

"First of all I am Agnostic. Second, it is _your Opinion_ that if she sacrifices herself by your blade she'll be able to enter heaven" seeing her clenched fist and glare I gave her archer's infamous smirk "or did God himself tell you that?" her posture lost its intensity at that "Maybe you should be the saint here and not Asia" She sat down with a huff but kept quiet nonetheless. Issei tried to speak but with a glare from me he quieted down.

And so the Awkward silence returned full force with the devils (Issei and Kiba especially) Glaring at Xenovia, the girl disregarded it completely to glare at me, not that I care. It was a few minutes later that the three heads walked out of the room. Quickly sensing the tension Griselda asked.

"Did something happen?" The Blue haired exorcist stiffened and started to sweat profusely but stayed quiet, taking pity on her I spoke up.

"Nothing more than a discussion about personal opinions" I said as if I didn't know that they heard everything that transpired here. The room may block sound leaving but that doesn't mean sound can't enter it.

"Then I'll have to thank you for acting as the middle ground on this surely" she said with a small smile that seemed to be invoking a different feeling for Xenovia.

"It's fine, I shall find you later after school. I would rather be absent for the duration of this debacle however I don't think my Master would approve of that" by the corner of my eye Sona nodded.

"very well, in the meantime we shall start our search" I nodded and with the courtesy goodbye to the devils we left the room, the exorcists to start their search and for me to escort them out of the School.

"Thank you very much for escorting us" Griselda said with a smile

"It's no problem at all" I said waving my arms "It's me who should be thanking you for respecting the inhabitants of this city" Irina giggled at me as if I said something funny

"But of course! We are the church faction after all, we try respect other peoples wishes as much as possible" by her side Xenovia nodded, my mind briefly flashed towards Freed and Asia but I kept my mouth shut and I didn't fail to notice that Griselda did as well. I see so they truly are greenhorns, I wouldn't be surprised if this is their first mission.

"well then, I shall find you later at noon" we waved at each other as we went our separate ways.

As I walked back I started planning possible moves and motives for such a thing but I only came up with few of them and not one of them gave me happy feelings.

"Master" I told Sona as I entered to which she nodded back Rias and the others were also still here.

"what did you think of them?" Sona asked adjusting her eyeglasses

"should it come to blows I shall have no problem disposing of them" I said honestly, not only are they in a disadvantage when it comes to the weapon I can hold (and launch) the two of them are still green and are more likely to be a liability than an Asset.

"I'm not asking in regards to your abilities but in ours" Sona clarified and Rias nodded

"Should they attack all of you together then you might survive granted not without losses on both sides, should they target one peerage at a time … then my only advice is to run" I answered however with a few of them still skeptical I continued "while it is true that your peerage can handle the two younger girls they cannot – _you cannot_ handle Griselda, I have a feeling she's hunted her fair share of monsters that not even you have Master."

"I see then we shall take that into account. Now about those Bounded fields you've placed without my permission …" her voice was the same tone as it always has been but for some reason I felt a twitch that almost made me summon my swords to defend myself with.


	8. Movement 2 - Chapter 3

**_Movement 2_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

"So what's the plan?" I asked as I walked up to the three Exorcists in a similar manner as I did that morning. We were currently in Kuoh park and from the looks of it they have been scouring the city for any signs of any out of place disturbance.

"for now? We walk around the town, the holy swords in our possession react theirs when they are in a certain range" Griselda said while Irina shook the cloth on her back.

"I see; does that strike true for all Holy swords?" I asked and she nodded. For a moment I entertained the idea of tracing a holy sword to help them but I realized that would trigger question I'd rather not answer for now.

It took a few hours but by we finally managed a reaction from their –Irina's- holy swords –that was in her back-, with baited breath we followed the direction where the sword's brightness strengthened. It was like playing hot and cold I thought with a smirk.

As we tracked the swords we were led to the edge of the woods. Where Griselda stopped frowned and I clasped my already clocked mental trigger.

"What is it mother?" Xenovia asked

"the light's been steady for a while now, so either whoever is holding this holy sword walking and we're just trailing him or …"

We were led.

As if we'd triggered some kind of switch black feathers suddenly rained down on us. Instantly I traced the twin swords I spent years mastering into my hands.

"Oh?" a deep voice said in curiosity "now that is most intriguing. It looks like a sacred gear but at the same time it isn't"

As one the four of us looked up and what we saw made the two young girls gasp. Jet black wings reminiscent of a raven were spread out on the sky above them there must be twenty pairs floating in the air and each of them were connected to a person dressed in silver and in the middle of it all was one man. He had dark hair, his features were strong and proud but what was most worrying about him was the reaction the three exorcists had when their eyes fell on him.

"No … it can't be you …" Griselda repeated over and over as if merely saying that would make the small army before us disappear, her eyes were wide and sweat had broken from her skin, she honestly seemed scared at this moment. Irina was in the same spot as her mentor however she kept her tongue and refused to speak, only Xenovia looked ahead with resolution in her eyes. I on the other hand merely eyed the said army in front of us, my two swords ready to be thrown at any moment.

For a moment I contemplated whether to ask for a name or not, however seeing as Griselda and the others knew his identity then he couldn't very well lie about it.

"Who are you?" my Question resounded, some of the _fallen_ behind the leader seemed taken aback by my question, some was even clearly outraged however the leader just smiled in what was clearly intrigue.

"Oh? You have no idea who I am? When your companions seem to know my identity?" he said his held no malice only arrogance and curiosity.

 _Damn it, another Gilgamesh_.

"we just met each other, and I'm not exactly well enough versed in mythology to know each and every people through sight." I answered, swords yes but just faces no.

"I am Kokabiel!" he declared so loudly that a few stones actually shook "The Angel of the stars, one of the Founders and Cadre of the Grigori faction and General to three-hundred thousand angels"

"Three hundred thousand angels?" I said mockingly "you seem to be missing a few of them" the three exorcists looked at me as if I had just happily signed their death sentence while Kokabiel laughed at my words

"Well, even I have to admit their numbers have lessened over the centuries but to bring the ten thousand still alive would've been overkill don't you think?"

"no, no please bring them here" I said nonchalantly "They should at least see their General fall" I said before throwing the two swords towards the Angel. In that same moment the three exorcists jumped and the fallen Angels that was behind Kokabiel charged and they met with the exorcist's light swords in hand.

In the next moment I projected another copy of Kanshou and Bakuya and Readied my stance for when the Angel's came for me but was shocked to find none of them came for me instead I stood face to face with the Fallen Angel I had just thrown my two swords to. He was holding them both each on one hand, blood was dripping from his hands and it fell to the ground in steady beats.

"Impressive" his voice genuinely expressing said emotion as he eyed me with a smile "very impressive, for it to be able to cut me but …" with a squeeze the sword sung but refused to show even a crack Kokabiel frowned and added more strength causing cracks to show however before the swords broke I dispelled them.

"Oh? Did you just will them away?" he asked, the wounds on his hands starting to heal. I refused to answer him and instead readied my stance. He however merely eyed the battle going on behind me before a smile graced his lips. At that moment I heard Griselda scream jumping back I projected a bow within a second and fired five arrows simultaneously in three, all of them hit the target but the last one was parred by a human in Priests clothing.

"Freed Sellzen" I said as soon as I landed. I tracing a sword with two blades, one was long and straight while the other was shorter and with slight curves to its blade the longer side had a dragon inscription on it and both blades faced the other side, this was the [ ** _sword of Heroes_** _]_ said to be able to cut through steel like a hot knife through butter (not the true description but close enough).

With a swing my sword met with Freed Sellzen's newly acquired **[Excalibur Mimic]** and the reforged sword immediately cracked.

"No! oh come on your Fucking cheating again!" he shouted and jumped back the sword repairing itself by changing shape.

I took the free time to watch my surroundings, only Xenovia was standing whilst Griselda and Irina were on the ground, Irina trying to heal Griselda's wound on her back. With a look at the blue haired girl she understood what I needed her to do. _Protect your comrades._ Three of the Angels were still alive and they were a good forty feet off the ground, Kokabiel was still watching me (Us) from his position unmoving but he wasn't smiling anymore and Freed …

"now, how did I do it with the rapidly?" he said to himself before the sword glowed its Golden yellow while simultaneously pulsing its Aura. The sight gave me a sense of foreboding and when the pulse hit me I understood why.

 **Pain** coursed through my body as [ **Clarent** ] felt the pulse and tried to force its way out once more, I choked down a scream as the sword projected out forcing me to let go of the _sword of Heroes._

 **ABOMINATION**

"Hmmm oh! It's that sword again!" he said as the sword's blade formed into three long claw-like spikes that raced towards me, none touched me as Clarent destroyed them all.

With a screech he jumped back just in time for the three still alive fallen angels to summon their light swords and attack. With Clarent refusing to dispel I threw it at them before Tracing Kanshou and Bakuya and making them follow Clarent's example then with a movement of my foot I kicked the _sword of Heroes_ and launched it towards Freed, taking extra care to see if Kokabiel had moved. I know he was observing me, but he wasn't attacking and as long as he wasn't attacking the three Exorcists were safe. Speaking of …

Griselda coughed up blood that stained the ground in front of her but it seems she was fine and with Irina healing and Xenovia guarding them they should be fine, especially with Xenovia's [ **Excalibur Destruction** ] -which was thankfully not pulsing-.

Clarent returned to my hand with blood smeared on its blade but I can see that the Angel was still alive for it was Glaring at me as it summoned a light lance and threw it at me. With a turn I dodged before I jumped high just as Mimic's claw passed through the space I was just in.

"Oy! don't you fucking dodge!" he shouted before the claw once more turned turned into three and followed me upwards however Clarent intercepted it before it turned I threw it to meet another light lance from the same Angel. This wasn't going to last and I knew Kokabiel was going to start moving soon my battle hardened instincts were saying so. Bringing everything into account I threw Clarent as strong as I could towards Freed -who dodged and the sword just kept going upwards- and then traced a bow, once more firing five arrows this time into the sky and while they were confused about the reason for my action, I grabbed Griselda and dashed out looking back to see the two exorcists had followed me. I heard Freed speak before he abruptly stopped the sound followed by five explosions.

Running into the forest I placed Griselda on my Shoulder while tracing three swords, tracing each with and throwing them at the enemies last known location

"What is our plan of action Shirou-san?" Irina asked as we ran through the forest.

"Retreat, I don't know much about Angels but if your reaction was any indication then Kokabiel must be strong" I concluded the two young exorcists nodded

"yes he is, I am surprised you were actually serious about not knowing him I thought you only wanted him mad" Xenovia said

"If I was alone maybe …" I answered before I traced a simple shield and threw it at the air, it was immediately destroyed as a ray of light impacted it.

"Damn it, why do they always have to have good eyesight" I said as I conjured three more shields to block out the beams sent at us. The treetops should have shielded us from their sight add the darkness of the coming night and they should be having at least a bit of trouble shooting us down, not doing it with extreme accuracy. I once more conjured three more Shields only to watch them explode, after thinking on it for a moment I raised my hand and passed Griselda to Xenovia who raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong tired?" she sarcastically asked, I gave her a small smile before answering

"nope, I need you to go to Sona Sitri, tell her of the situation … I'll hold them off" I told her

"What! No you can't-!" she tried to tell me however I cut her off

"you have no idea of my abilities, young lady" I told her in a voice too mature for my physical age "I'll handle this now go!" I stopped running and watched them continue on. Conjuring three more spears I watched as Kokabiel appeared from above.

"This is interesting …" he said as he floated a good three feet off the ground "Answer me something, _Servant"_ he said the word with disdain and for some reason it caught my attention. "You are Human, yes?"

I nodded as a form of answer.

"Then why do you serve a pureblood Devil? Do you wish to be turned into one yourself? Or is she _rewarding_ you handsomely?" he asked almost conversationally, I tilted my head a bit before deciding to answer

"I have no wish to be turned into a devil, I follow Master because she … called me nothing more, nothing less" it would be better if I hide the fact that I was summoned for as long as possible.

"So it's because she _called-"_ he said the word with a tone that clearly states he doesn't believe me "–you and nothing else?"

"Nope, just that" I answered

"How boring and here I thought she _somehow found_ _you_ much like the Heiress Gremory keeps doing" Kokabiel answered in a mocking voice. It was at that moment that I felt two sensations one was Freed Sellzen with his [ **Excalibur Transparency** ] who tried to stab me in the back as he did with Griselda and the other was a very familiar sword flying –or spinning- towards me. I jumped and with two swift moves I caught the sword with a fully reinforced hand and smashed it to **Transparency** the Holy sword breaking it in the process. The Priest shouted in shock and obscenities were spoken meanwhile Kokabiel merely chuckled

"What is that sword? If it has the power to break _two_ Excalibur fragments then it must be one of renowned name" he asked his voice no less conversational, as if the sword breaking was nothing more than a natural occurrence.

"It's a sword that symbolizes kingship" I answered simply, he raised his eyebrows before he turned to Freed

"Freed collect the fragments, we're leaving" he said before he turned his attention back to me "I assume you have no problem with that right – _Servant? -_ " I definitely had no problem with that, especially since my circuits were starting to get sore from all those projections. Hey I'll fight if I have to but if the guy in front of me starts to get serious then nothing but my best weaponry will be able to take him down. And so as an answer to his question I shook my head. He eyed me his eyes showing an emotion not there while he was boasting.

"answer me Servant, what must one do if he knows his only path leads to his destruction and yet if he does not walk that path it will still lead to destruction?" he asked and for a moment I saw the Archer in red and black still ahead of me he looked at me with that damnable smirk I find myself doing more and more these days.

"I would choose the choice I would end up not regretting." I said and he smiled

"Thank you for answering my Question" and within moments they were gone. Sighing I started walking back to my home.

* * *

 **[A/N]:**

YO! Sorry about not updating but I did say I was Updating by _movements_ … well I got bored of that fast and just decided to update this as _movement 2 Part 1_ (so Technically still in movements –maybe-)

 **Note!**

 **I am changing a few things about magic and other things please just follow along (quietly-?-)**

And yes it's not a _pure_ Fate Route as you have read

And also fight scenes are still hard to write (type?)

Oh and also about Saji and Shirou (you know the line and sword thing) … I'm explaining it in the future but not on this arc ..(I think)

Review:

Chapter 5:

The Rupture:

Shirou will be able to Project Divine constructs like **[Ig-Alima]** and **[Sul-Sagana]** however he won't be able to project them all into the real world (only in his reality marble).

HungrySnack:

Nope, it's just I hate small updates because it almost always ends in a boring part (or cliff hanger) –and yet I did the same in Fated Campione hahah- but I'm lazy and impatient so … yeah

SonatiShinonome:

Ahhm … the raynare (arc?) problem

Still thinking on a username

Which duel? And Riser can't just rush Shirou because while few in numbers Rias's peerage members are still top class.

Shade:

Thanks! And yeah I think after the next arc (I guess?) if I were to guess

OshiroNai:

Thanks!

Cloves:

Hahaha I actually wanted him to use that … but then the game would be over in minutes if not seconds

To the Guest who actually took the time to explain Grammar …

 **Thank you very much** (to you and others who've reviewed that) –insert bow of thanks-

You even put in examples and that must've cost quite an amount of time …

So sorry but I'm just too lazy to recheck my work after initial (after a skim check).

Though if someone wants to beta the chapter I have the files ready for upload :P

By the way here are a few ideas for FF I've had

· * Your lie in April and Fate Stay/night or Apocrypha: where Kousei will accidentally summon modred

· *And the fanfic **Deprived** by **The Crimson Lord** crossover with Fate Kaleid Shirou -Miyu's brother takes the place of Harry and before he becomes a mercenary / protector / body guard he goes through what happened in the movie (actually I've written the start of this … it's actually what kept me from updating this FF because my mind kept on going back to this FF and …

·* Boku no hero no Academia where Shirou ends up with Jirou Kyouka (Best, Best _Best Girl!)_

 ** _Anyway That's all for now!_**


	9. Movement 2 - Chapter 4

**Movement 2**

 **Chapter 4**

"Shirou-san!" Xenovia shouted as I rounded up on our house block, she was standing outside Sona's house with her **[Excalibur Destruction]** in her hands. I waved at her in greeting before gesturing her to stop, she was about to leave the bounded line that would have made the residence take notice upon a girl with a sharp sword, after blushing and nodding silently she waited for me to enter the premises.

"Shirou-san you're still alive!" she said as soon as I entered the bounded field. "Though after a second glance, I can see no additional injury inflicted upon you since we last saw each other. Did you perhaps escape without conflict?" she asked

"No there was conflict" I said remembering Freed for a moment "it was just resolved before serious injuries could occur" I answered

"I see, well the lord's blessing must be upon you this day" she said "I am glad" she breathed, I twitched at the slight pain I felt but shook it from my mind. Thinking over things for a moment I grabbed her shoulder stopping her from walking, she looked at me with a quizzical look.

"What do you know about Kokabiel?" I asked unable to stop myself, during my walk here I kept thinking about his question, the look his face had, the worry and fear that ran down Griselda's face as she stood in his presence. Things didn't add up.

"A lot of things. I know of his history as an angel however he became more notorious after his fall"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he and his army fell almost right after the Grigori faction were formed. On the sin of murder"

"Murder?"

"Oh yes. They took down an army of Rogue Human Exorcists. It was pretty horrific from what the history books tell." She shivered for a moment before continuing "After joining the Grigori's they were adamant to restart the Great War, of course Fallen Angel Azazel being him denied his request. After that news of him just piled up. Angels, Fallen, Devils and humans no one was safe from him and his wrath however despite that Azazel was still able to keep him from death though with this stunt …" She trailed off, sensing that was the end of it I motioned for her to follow me.

As soon as I entered the household of my Master I was greeted with the sight of Sona's whole peerage along with the two Exorcists and –much to my surprise- Rias Gremory.

"Shirou" Sona called out to me

"Good evening Master, I suppose there is a reason for the influx of people?"

"Yes, we decided it might be better to stay in a single place and we decided that my place would be best" she answered me and then gave a look to Rias who nodded

"Shirou-kun I hope this won't offend you but I had my peerage take refuge on your house" This time I nodded. I already knew that as my bounded field had already informed me. It was only a second later before Griselda rose from her seat and bowed to me. Though I knew what would happen next it did not lessen the uncomfortable feeling that was slowly rising.

"Thank you very much Shirou Emiya, if it were not for your help I would surely have died" she said sincerely, I waved my hand trying to send a signal to stop her from bowing.

"Its fine" I answered simply, she seemed to have gotten my feelings on her actions however instead of stopping she bowed lower.

"I owe you a debt for your actions this day" she said and I resisted the urge to face palm. The words were there as were the sincerity however there was the playfulness and slightly mocking pitch on her voice that deeply reminded me of Rin whenever she was consciously _trying_ and succeeding in making me uncomfortable. On the side I saw Sona's eyes _glimmer_ no doubt she was already having plans inside that mind of hers.

"Its fine, you owe me no debts." Sona turned to me sharply before she nodded and took the cup of tea on the table, a small frown on her lips.

"Somehow I had a feeling you would say that" Griselda said as she lifted her head a smile on her face. "More and more I wonder why you didn't end up as an agent of the church. With my recommendation you would go far up the ranks." Before I could answer Sona unceremoniously placed her cup of tea back to the table the action getting our attention.

"Can you start debriefing us on what happened based on your perspective Shirou?" Sona ordered, her eyes was closed but I had a feeling a feeling she was pissed.

"Of course Master, however before I do how about I cook dinner?" I asked, I felt a shiver ran up my spine as if a starving saber cat had just heard my statement but dismissed that idea, it was my time to shine, finally I would be able to show Sona my skills at least give her an alternative whenever she can't order from her restaurant. But alas Sona shook her head.

"We've already eaten, after all in the state the town is in I figured it would be better to make sure we had the energy while we had the chance. Hunger is the enemy." I raised my eyebrows at Sona's statement but nodded. With the barest hint of it I felt the starving cat disappear from my senses.

"Of course Master" and as Sona ordered I gave a brief recap of our little scuffle with the fallen Angels, though I purposely ignored revealing Clarent to them, I didn't need the headache.

"He asked you a question and just left?" Rias asked incredulously to which I nodded. "Is there any chance you satiated his curiosity, making him return to the Grigori's?" she asked but I can see in her eyes that she didn't really believe that was possible.

Shaking my head I answered negatively, the man reminded me too much of Archer for me too envision him giving up after that.

"I thought so" Rias said with a sigh.

Suddenly a large shockwave rippled passed us, shouts of alarm and worry came upon the people within the house however all of us knew what happened.

Kokabiel had made his move.

"And so what's the plan?" Rias asked

"We confront him, it's as simple as that" I said plainly, words won't stop him especially since I didn't even know his motive for causing this chaos. But it wasn't hard to garner a well thought out guess. Sona and Griselda nodded, Rias seemed to accept that there was no other way to stop this and nodded after a moment.

"Wait- wait – wait" Saji frantically said, in the midst of everything I had forgotten that Sona's peerage was also here. "You all can't be serious! A high level Angel is already bad enough but this one has an army behind him!" I had to admit he had a point. Maybe antagonizing him earlier was a wrong move on my part.

"He has a point" Tsubaki said unknowingly voicing my thoughts. "We won't be able to fight off the ten thousand Angels that follow him" Sona nodded before she turned her head towards me.

"Shirou" she said simply. Her eyes told me the very question she asked.

"If we were only buying time for the Maou's to show up then yes we could do it however if we were to fight him with the intention of winning then … we _will lose more than a few comrades_ " I said gravely my voice showing my feelings on the subject. This was the moment I've been waiting the unsaid question I've been waiting ever since the day I was summoned and learned of my Master's _heritage_.

At the end of this day would I still follow her or not?

"Tsubaki" she said suddenly causing the girl to flinch. Her tone was hard and did not give the impression that she was not investing her whole concentration on the matter.

"Yes President?"

"Call both Maou's and explain the situation to them" Rias's Jaw fell at the declaration and it took no genius to figure out who those two Maou's were. "And call Yura back" Tsubaki nodded before rushing up the stairs.

"Wait- why are we calling my brother as well?" she asked frantically as she watched in horror as Tsubaki disappeared up the stairs.

"This isn't the time to worry about petty things Rias!" She snapped before she turned her eyes to me.

"Do you know of possible locations Kokabiel maybe planning on doing _this- this war_ he seems to want to start?" I nodded

"He's at the school Master" her eyes bulged ever so slightly as she stopped and looked at me for a moment, taking pity on her I answered her surely next question "I felt him shred my bounded field just as I entered the house" and I am happy or even maybe proud that it lasted for fifteen seconds and took down quite a few of his Fallen.

She scowled at me -probably for not notifying her immediately- before turning to her peerage and addressing them.

"You're all going to need to stay outside and erect a barrier in case the some of the debris or rouge spell alerts the humans of Kokabiel's antics."

"B-but Prez. You'll need us in there!" Saji said defiantly, Sona raised her hand to stop them from speaking.

"I'll have Shirou there with me as well as the Exorcists and Rias's Peerage" Saji glared at me before grabbing my collar and pushed me towards the wall, knowing his feelings for his king I let myself get pushed.

"You better protect Prez, got that!?" he shouted at my face which was etched in a calm demeanor.

"Of course" and that was the truth. I didn't expect Sona to invest so much on the protection of a race not her own but I was happy about that. It meant I could trust her.

Saji smiled at me though his smile carried envy and disappointment of some kind "of course you will" he let go of my collar before turning to face the others and struck a pose of strength "Leave that to us Prez! As long as Shirou protects you, we won't let that barrier break!" none of us failed to notice how he worded that out. _Oh well that's the best we could hope for._

"I'll go and prep my Peerage" Rias said as she left the house.

"Griselda are you fine enough to fight?" I asked and she looked at me as if insulted.

"Of course I am, that was nothing more than a flesh wound" she declared causing Irina to raise her eyebrow and mutter "really? Then why did I have to expend most of my magical reserves to keep you alive?" of course none of the none-human failed to hear that as well as myself and from the glare Griselda sent her way she didn't fail either.

"Anyway I noticed that the two of you have lost your swords" I said gesturing to both Griselda and Irina who have lost both their swords, Griselda shook her hand playfully.

"Oh don't worry about _me_ dearie, I can borrow Excalibur destruction from Xenovia she has another sword to use" Is this her way of telling me that Irina won't be joining us?

"Wait –what about me?!" Irina asked Griselda, Sona looked at me with an expectant look and I sighed. Master really didn't have the patience for this.

"You'll help the Sitri Peerage with their work with the Barrier" Griselda said pointedly at the girl. The girl nodded solemnly knowing it would be pointless. A weaponless warrior is more of a liability than an asset on the battlefield.

"Well then we'll move out in five minutes, get ready everyone!" Sona declared, I nodded and walked off to my home to get ready.

Entering my humble abode I saw Rias's Peerage along with the king herself having their own meeting. Opting not to alert them of my presence I silently walked towards the stairs and walked into my room. And opened my drawer to get my gear. It was a simple steel Kevlar like armor with runes engraved in it and altered to be flexible, it was a crappy imitation of what Illya and Rin had created for me but it'll do. I went with the black long sleeved shirt I also imbued with runes. I was never one for capes as Archer seemed to be, finding them snagging at nails or other sharp edges at important times. I guess that's another thing Archer and I do not have in common.

After changing my clothes I walked down to find Rias and her Peerage leaving through the front door and though I didn't hide my presence I was still silent enough that only Koneko noticed me.

"Shirou – san" she said which made the Gremory peerage look back to me. "Cool" she said with only the bare hint of emotion coating her voice.

"Thanks" I said as we grouped up with Sona and the others.

"Now, Remember our primary goal is to buy time and only engage when necessary, if we can prolong the stand-off all the more better. We only need to hold out for two hours" Sona shouted causing everyone to nod. Tsubaki activated the Magic circle that sent us to the Kuoh Academy.

Gasps rang out as they saw the carnage that was the entrance to Kuoh Academy. Swords littered the grounds and walls of the school and just as sure as blood dripped from it were the numerous numbers of fallen that lay dead upon it.

"Shirou …" Sona tried but her shock stopped her.

"Yes, they tripped my Bounded Field" I answered and that caused all of their eyes to land on me. Worried for a moment I waved my hand and the swords that littered the place disappeared a few of them I noted worriedly were inside the school.

"Your defenses … caused this?" Rias said and I nodded.

"The defenses at our house …" Tsubaki started and I nodded "… well that's both reassuring and worrying"

Shaking her head Sona straightened "well let's not waste time here, Tsubaki prep everyone up for the barrier, we're heading in" with that said she proceeded without looking back with me just behind her.

"Hey Shirou!" Saji called out "I know this doesn't need to be said but if anything happens to the Prez, I'm kicking your ass!" I nodded and he smiled at me. We both knew he wouldn't be able to beat me as he is now however I'm sure that wouldn't stop him from trying.

With that out of the way we all followed Sona's lead while the student council along with Irina started placing defenses.

"Keep vigil everyone, we don't know their location and with the number that was outside I have no trouble believing that we're going to be fighting for our lives" Sona said.

"Please don't worry, nothing will happen to you … yet" a deeply familiar deep voice said in earnestly. I stopped hiding in the shadows and walked out, disregarding Sona's whispered words.

"Ahhh There he is, hello there Shirou Emiya, why don't you introduce me to your … friends" I sensed a bit of tension in his voice, deep resentment I didn't understand. He sat there upon a floating Throne made of marble and behind him amongst a small army of fallen angels was …

 **[ABOMINATION!]**

 **[ABOMINATION!]**

 **[ABOMINATION!]**

 ** _[KILL]_**

 ** _[DESTROY]_**

My senses flared as I saw what the Priest was doing. He was trying to magically reforge Excalibur … The Last Phantasm, weaved out of hope, the crystallization of the prayer named _"Glory"_ , a sword too beautiful to be called "Beautiful", to have it reduced into something like this … to have it held with unworthy owners and tainted with _reforming's …_

Clarent held the personality of its owner Mordred and like _her_ it adored Excalibur the same way Mordred Adored Arturia – no matter how much she may deny it -. Now it wanted _out_ , Clarent was Raging at the slight the swords existence had on the image of the king she both hated and revered, as was Arondight and Excalibur Galatine as well as the other swords from Arthurian legends however in contrast Caliburn and Excalibur itself was silent, almost _too_ silent, despite no words ever said by the swords the feelings the swords emitted was like a secret language only I can understand, even when the swords were _quiet_ they would emit a kind of hum however right now it was strangely _muted, I closed my eyes and focused on the_ …

 _Golden Blonde hair flew in the wind as a resolute face looked forward. Her silver armor that covered her blue dress glistened in the sunlight, her gauntlet covered hand held the sword that he deeply cherished within my own world._

 _There she stood as beautiful as she was the last time I saw her, so real that I could almost touch her, so close that I could almost feel her._

 _"_ _Shirou …" the voice of the only woman I have ever loved, so pure and warm it resounded through me even though the king before me had yet to open her lips._

I opened my eyes and saw the light of Excalibur dimming before it resumed that all too familiar hum all swords in my world emitted. I let out a loud laugh inside Unlimited Blade Works. God, have I really change that much? From that boy who was so naïve that he disregarded the giant monster that was, Heracles the berserker to push the _servant_ that was in danger just because he didn't want to see anyone hurt. Once upon a time a red knight told me one day I'll wake up and find I've become him, being the naïve kid I was I disregarded that without a thought. Have I unknowingly started to emulate Archer?

Regardless, I smiled at the Golden sword and nodded in thanks before I felt myself open _my_ eyes, my body feeling at peace, even Clarent was relaxed now.

Sona and the others had gone out of hiding and was standing beside me while Kokabiel was looking at me with curiosity and a bit of worry etched upon his face.

"Are you alright Shirou Emiya?"

"Ha! You're one to ask that question" Rias voiced out loud enough to be heard by the Fallen Angel sitting upon the marble throne, Kokabiel made a face full off disgust before spitting indignantly at the side.

"Do not speak to me you scum" the venom in his voice was just toxic that I seriously thought he would have attacked.

"I'm fine Kokabiel" I said almost conversationally hoping to redirect his attention to me "I just couldn't believe what that old man is trying to do"

"Oh you mean, Valper Galilei? Yes, he's always dreamt of combining all of the Excalibur's, he's not afraid of what he has to do to achieve it. As I'm sure you're friend over there knows" directly behind me I felt Kiba tense before Rias placed her hand on his shoulder.

"So how do you want this to go? I'm certain you have some kind of plan here, though I seriously expected you to bring all of your Fallen here." There's a couple of things here that doesn't make sense however one of the few on the top of my list was the direction the pulse we all felt was from, it wasn't from Kuoh Academy but it was clearly Fallen.

"I did. Who do you think is going to make sure no back up Arrives until this show has ended" then it clicked.

"The Pulse we felt …"

"was them setting up a Barrier" he smiled proudly at me "I know from experience that it won't be easy to muster up an army in short order and with a barrier powered up by thousands of Angels …" The statement was left unsaid and truth be told he didn't have to. Looks like we'll have to buy more time.

"I would like to challenge you to a duel, Shirou Emiya"


	10. Movement 2 - Chapter 5

**Movement 2**

 **Chapter 5**

Before we entered Kuoh Academy I had wondered how we were going to buy time for the two Maou's, there was so many possibilities one of which included dragging everyone to my Reality Marble –an option that I am seriously considering – and trying my luck there however …

"I Accept"

There were still a few things I don't understand and maybe through this I could get my answers.

"Shirou that's insanity" Sona shouted at me "I refuse"

I walked towards her and with most of my walls down I placed my hand on her head, her eyes widened before it softened and a moment of understanding passed through us. This was my way of protecting her and getting answers at the same time and denying me was her way of showing I was part of her family devil or not. However one of us would have to give way and in the end it was Sona who sighed.

"You are to return Alive, do you hear me? As your Master I order you to" she said and I smiled

"I'll try my best Master" I said honestly "At the meantime why don't you take care of Valper, Freed and their friends"

"Yes, Yes we'll handle that" she said with a small smile and within moments the group rushed of passed Kokabiel who refused to acknowledge their existence.

"So then shall we start?" he asked me with a smile before he came for me.

I didn't answer and instead I reinforced my body, jumping back I projected Archer's bow and fired off three piercer arrows which he just batted away. I landed on the Archery clubs roof and traced five explosive arrows. He merely eyed me as I fired the arrows, immediately after that I traced Kanshou and Bakuya and dashed for the angel. Kokabiel moved his hand lazily as to bat away the arrows as he did earlier however as soon as the arrow touched his skin it exploded in a bright fashion taking advantage of the five explosions I brought the black falchion only to see it be met with a sword created by light.

"Now then Shirou Emiya shall we fight in earnest?" he asked his face was bleeding however he still had a smile on his face.

[~]

"Akeno cover us!" Rias shouted as she Sona used Destruction Magic and Water Magic respectively to take down the Fallen Angels in front of them, Akeno simply answered in affirmative before she electrocuted the Cerberus that was trying to attack them from behind. **[BOOST!]** Cried Issei's red Gauntlet as he ran passed Koneko to cover her, his collected energy used to punch to Cerberus down.

Off to the side Kiba, Griselda and Xenovia were facing off Freed and his newly forged Excalibur. Griselda smashed **[Excalibur Destruction]** down on Freed however he disappeared before the swing touched him reappearing behind her to stab her once more however just before he could Kiba appeared and thrusted his **[Holy Demonic sword]** just to see it be blocked by the Reforged Excalibur.

"Ooooops! That would've been bad-!" before he could continue he had to jump away from Xenovia as she brought down Durandal on the place where he was a moment ago.

"Hey, didn't anyone tell you it's bad not to let people fin-" he said before Kiba appeared and he met his sword with his.

"Seriously you people need to stop attacking when someone is fucking speaking!" jumping back he concentrated before he seemed to multiply right in front of them

"It's Excalibur Nightmare's Ability" Griselda shouted as she ran forward "Cover my sides!" She shouted to which both Kiba and Xenovia nodded.

Griselda charged taking care to watch all five freed charging at her. Excalibur Nightmare's Ability is only as good as someone's image is, that means if one looks closely they could see that the grass wasn't moving under the copies feet – not to say the others weren't a threat for even though they were mere illusions they could still cut her up. In a moment she met the real freed head on and with a swipe the sword broke, Excalibur destruction showing its Ability however the sword regrew in a moment and though she tried her best to dodge the blades that grew from the sword like claws and with Kiba and Xenovia beside her she got off unscathed.

"Damn you Fucker's" Freed shouted before he disappeared. Learning from experience the three of them covered each other's backs before staying still letting freed come to them.

Letting her senses guide her Griselda moved to the right just as Xenovia was struck in the arm, the Reforged sword's blade shattered and became visible for a moment before it disappeared again.

"He's combining Mimic and Transparent!" She shouted making the others tense up. Then the air wheezed as she Xenovia's and Kiba's sword met with the invisible sword, Xenovia's sword breaking it while Kiba parried it. Once more the sword appeared for a moment before it disappeared but this time they were ready.

"There!" Kiba shouted before he threw his Holy Demonic sword at the place where Freed was, as he saw his sword get deflected confirming the rogue's priest location he threw one just beside the invisible priest to stop him from running.

Xenovia made a standing wide arc with her Durandal whilst Griselda did one kneeling swiping before both swords were blocked. In a flash Freed reappeared.

"Damn bastards don't know they're supposed to be dead!" the priest shouted he jumped back and a hail of claw like blade shot out however just before they all reached the three a dark ball of pure destruction landed in the middle of them destroying the claw-swords in the process. Up on the side Valper Galilei smiled, his eyes crazed as he had finally found the answer to his question.

"Of course, that must be it …" he whispered "God must be dead" he said "God must be dead!" He shouted causing all combatants to stop and turn their heads to the crazed priest who was laughing maniacally.

"Oh damn Valper Galilei must've lost it" Issei said however Sona moved forward a bit before she crossed her hands.

"What do you mean Valper?" Sona questioned only to get Valper Galilei's laughter as an answer.

"Valper Galilei, Answer me what do you mean?" now it was Griselda who questioned, her expression taut as piano keys.

"There was no possible way sword birth would've been able to achieve Balance breaker regardless of who its wielder should be. Only the strongest ones have that privilege" he said almost to nobody as he continued to look to the sky "the same could be said upon twilight healing, it was never designed to heal Devils, there are even scriptures of bearers of twilight healing using it to exorcise demons and yet before me is a twilight healing that _heals_ devils … it shouldn't be possible, It should be –" he turned his head to where Shirou and Kokabiel Should be "– Impossible" he said slacked jawed. The other combatants also turned only to have their eyes widened at what they saw.

It was an unholy dance that would result in death, a fast paced battle that showed the true skill each of them had. Kokabiel swiped his light sword only to have it met by Kanshou and with a turn Shirou countered only to have Bakuya be met by his light sword then Shirou jumped back throwing both Falchion towards the fallen Angel whose wings had appeared to cover him and then they clashed once more. Kokabiel was the epitome of grace he moved with exact precision as someone who had dedicated his whole life to his swordsmanship on the other hand Shirou's was crude and outright suicidal, leaving holes in his defenses, throwing his swords whenever it seemed necessary. Compared to Kokabiel Shirou's actions seemed to be that of a Novice and yet he was facing Kokabiel blow for blow.

Shirou was thrown off by Kokabiel's blow shattering the D- rank defensive sword Noble Phantasm he held. Using the momentum he traced Jumonji Yari or the cross spear of Mitsuda Gennosuke a spearman who walked both the path of the spear and of the Buddha despite his predecessor's words he was a Master spearman who was able to cultivate eleven styles that was extolled as " _a spear that reaches the gods and Buddha's_ " that makes it possible for the wielder to cope with any weapon the enemy has.

Kokabiel ran forward his hands crossed with the two light swords readied to slash Shirou when he saw the weapon in his hands. Disregarding it he continued his attack swiping Shirou's midsection with the two light swords only for Shirou to duck and thrust the spear upwards the two light swords hitting the tip of the cross spear, with a twist and turn Kokabiel was unarmed his two swords flying away, with a jumping spin Shirou himself aimed for Kokabiel's midsection only for Kokabiel to dodge at the last second but not before sustaining a gash on his chest, his clothes ripped from the blade.

He looked bewildered for a moment at the Bloodying wound on his chest before he laughed.

[~]

I landed with a skid pointing my weapon downwards as Lancer would with his own spear eyeing the Angel who was laughing heartily

"This, This is exhilarating!" he said with a deep breath "Tell me how many weapons do you have?"

"More than a few" I answered simply

"Yes, clearly" he said with a smile

"Impossible!" I heard Valper Galilei shout "No Human should be able to stand up against an Angel much less someone like Kokabiel-sama! Even though he's dead _that God_ must've made sure of –" he said in disdain before he shouted in pain as Kokabiel threw a light spear towards the priest stabbing him before the spear caused his body to burst into flames.

"Shut your mouth mongrel" he said without even looking at the now burning Valper Galilei

"So he wasn't needed anymore" I stated flatly.

"Yes, I really only needed him for the Excalibur's and truth be told his nagging was starting to get on my nerves" he informed me

"I can imagine, with how he looked while reforming Excalibur I figured he was more of the praising type"

"Oh you have no idea" he said his hands moving "he was really downcast when the holy sword fragments denied him their power and that's what drove him into the darkness, I merely gave him his wish before sending him to his next great adventure"

"Hmmm …" I hummed thoughtfully "considering what the others told me he had done I think you were being too generous-" I said before being cut off by Xenovia

"Excuse me but are you really having a discussion? Seriously?" she shouted before she ran towards Freed and met him halfway in a flurry of sparks.

"Bit off a spitfire isn't she?" Kokabiel asked and I nodded in understanding, she reminded me of Saber though her patience and subtlety was far from the king of knights.

"Kokabiel!" Griselda shouted her voice slightly cracked in what I could identify as disbelief and desperation. Kokabiel turned his head simply in a small gesture and gave the battle hardened warrior his attention.

"Yes, Ms. Quarta?"

"Is Valper Galilei … correct in his assumption? is … God dead?" she had stopped shouting at the end but with us no longer locked in swords the two of us heard what she said clearly. Kokabiel's posture changed immediately, ever so faintly his shoulder stiffened and his grip upon his light sword tightened.

"… Yes" he said "God died along with the four Satan's during the Great War" his tone strangely held an emotion I hadn't heard until …

"That's the reason for this isn't it?" I asked, not responding to the silently stunned reaction the other combatants showed. It just made sense. His mouth stretched minuscule in a sad grin but stayed silent, taking that as a sign I continued.

"I had always wondered why someone like you would intentionally fall and join the Grigori and until now I couldn't find an answer." It was like having all the pieces and yet unable to see the picture but now … "you joined the Grigori to watch over them because god was already gone, you let your wings darken so that they would be watched." I spoke my voice showing my realization, Kokabiel merely showed me smile a father would show to his offsprings.

"Did you now that Humanity was Father's favorite amongst his creation?" he said his voice melancholy "Oh don't misunderstand Father loved all of his creations however he enjoyed watching humanity the most. An Angel's Power doesn't increase nor decrease with time it just is but a Human's would change sporadically over the period of its life. God enjoyed watching them grow, watching them invent methods to lessen the burden they we're carrying, watching them rise up, fall then circumvent their ways so as not to fall again … And then they came" He sent a glare at the devils and Sona and Rias flinched, the pure hatred there was enough to make me swallow.

"They came in droves, causing war and destruction upon anything they touched." He clenched his fist "Father wished to see how Humanity would rise up on their own how far they could reach, how strong their final form would compare to us and seeing _them_ corrupt his children was what drove Father to war."

"The Great War …" I said and he nodded

"Not for power or Dominion or even hatred for the devils but for the protection of the infant race he loved"

"And now you're trying do what he died for" I said and he smiled at me once more

"I darkened my wings to watch over the fallen and was forced to watch as Father died on the battlefield, forced to do nothing as Michael _took_ Father's throne and **_pretend_** to be God, watched him agree with the trash and released his hold upon his weapons" at this he laughed, a very broken laugh filled with hatred that he no doubt felt for every second of every day since his Father died "The Angels we're warrior who fought for the people who couldn't fight for themselves, now look at them A shadow – nay a spec of what they were. And what of the Humans they were supposed to protect? They were killed, slaughtered and _changed_ for the amusement of Devils" I can feel Rias's and Sona's Hatred for their kinds persecution Radiating but wisely they held their tongue, I have no doubt that Kokabiel would strike them down if they cut him off. "They focus on their own survival not caring upon how many people should be sacrificed to reach it." He took a few deep breaths as his rant and rampant feelings burst out.

"The Devils move in the cover of the night and prey upon the humans trading their soul for promises of pleasures, riches and power, chaining them down like slaves-"

"You're one to talk! It was your kind that killed me!" Issei shouted and for a moment Kokabiel looked a bit guilty and saddened.

"Yes … They misunderstood Azazel's Orders when he told them to prevent any beings from preying upon your scared gear" he sighed with a voice that clearly told us of his sorrow over what happened "I only got word of what happened when Mittelt landed in front of me and informed me their operation ended in failure." He looked at Issei and the regret coming off him in waves made me frown at the burden he carried.

"For what it's worth young man … I'm sorry" he said truthfully causing Issei to splutter in rapid succession no doubt he didn't expect an apology. Kokabiel's wings sprung out, all five pairs of them and he started to float.

"The Three factions are no longer needed, they are a dying race that clutches upon Humanity in an effort to survive." He gave me a sardonic smirk "Haven't you found it weird yet? Devils _reincarnate_ Humans into their race, The Fallen fornicate with Humans to create Human-Angel offspring, Hell even Angels need humanities prayers to survive. As much as those Asses would like to deny it much less hide it, Humanity is so much stronger than us, their adaptability and unbridled potentials surpasses anything we could throw at them!" his fists clenched once more and a look of pure anger emerged from his face "And they have the gall to look down at them, to sink their fangs upon them at their unprotected state … to desecrate upon father's wish and will. Well I won't I'll put an end to the three factions because it's what's right! Because Humanity deserves to step out of the shadows everyone forced them to be, because-"

"-You gave up" I said disregarding the loud whip of wind that signified Kokabiel turning his head to look at me with wide eyes before he snarled. Unperturbed I continued. "You gave up and came up with a plan to just end it all, No longer believing in what your God Believed in. You gave up on the Ideals you carried all your life-"

"I did no such thing!" Kokabiel screamed however I continued as if he didn't speak

"Unable to look at the countless people you've let down-" I dodged a Light spear he fired at me, a clear warning his patience was running out but that's fine … my patience was running out too.

"You can no longer see through the countless faces of people you failed to save" Kokabiel lunged at me both his hands ready to cut me down.

"Shut up!" he shouted before I struck the ground in front of me with the spear and used the momentum the kick him in the chest.

"No, you're the one who needs to shut up!" _I hate you Archer … so much._

"I did not give-"

"Yes, you did! You gave up when you can no longer fathom how to save humanity from the clutches it found itself on, When you saw no way out, When your father died!" he let out a primal roar before he raised both his hands and a giant light spear appeared

 _Damn it that last one might have been too much_. But it was fine.

"Trace on"

A Large cross shield materialized from thin air, moving my hand to hold it I readied myself. This shield, created long ago is said to be the _ultimate protection_ , a shield whose defense is proportionate to the will of the user " _so long the heart doesn't break, those castle walls too shall never crumble"_. It has had two Masters and two forms where as one stood in protection of a kingdom and one was to protect a wish, both was strong enough to guard against a blast from Excalibur Morgan.

"Deploying Noble Phantasm!" Behind me I heard Sona and the others recoil at the Magical energy Kokabiel was emitting. But I stood strong, there was no need to fear, for this Shield …

With a shout Kokabiel shot out the Giant Projectile with the force of a Hurricane, The winds around the spear ravaging everything it touched.

"Lord Chaldea's!" I slammed the shield on the ground just as the Light spear hit us effectively stopping its Assault. This was _Lord Chaldea's: Human Order Foundation_ , the end result of Mash Kyrielight's work as a Demi-Servant, though degraded in value to the true Power of the Shield the specifics of the ability remained the same. Light spear met with the Shield of the round Table and with a deafening blow the Light spear exploded. The winds and Magical Energy of the backlash was enough to break the Barrier the Student Council had erected though with the backlash aimed upwards the only damage was near the hole at the top.

"I-impossible!" I heard Sona's shaky voice exclaimed, beside her the others also sounded their disbelief.

"Y-You're alive?! But how? That shot was my strongest and most costly, to be able to block it ..."

"Don't dis humanity just yet" I said slowly from behind the shield making him flinch.

"The devils may prey upon the weak and heaven may have forsaken us but don't think for a moment that humanity is just going to roll over and die, after all ..." I gave him a smile "aren't we full off potential?" at this he gave a laugh full off exhilaration and relief before tears started to fall from his cheeks however seemingly oblivious to this Kokabiel continued to laugh until he literally fell to the ground creating a small crater all the while small giggles emitted from time to time

"That's a lot of weight for a _Servant_ of a devil" he commented still chuckling lightly. I gave him a smile.

"I'll only follow her as long as she endeavor's to protect the innocents." at this his eyes widened before he let out another laugh.

"It seems … I was wrong" then his eyes turned to the sky in a blank stare.

"Servant, please kill me" exclamations rang out behind me however I stayed silent. He so reminded me of Archer, A warrior who walked the path for an Ideal and was rewarded with betrayal of the highest order. Dying would be something he would welcome with open arms, and in killing him I would be giving him peace however …

"I have nowhere to go, I no longer wish to continue upon my path however I cannot stop … If Humanity will be able to survive then humanity has no need of me any longer"

Even if it would give him the peace Archer wanted …

"I refuse" the wild exclamations and sounds of protest rang out however all I focused on was Kokabiel and his wide eyes.

"You want to see how strong humanity can be right? What God saw within our kind that made us worthy of his attention? Well you can't do that dead."

"I doubt Azazel and the two Maou's will be kind enough to let me wait that long" he said eyeing me curiously.

"I'll take care of that, the only question is will you accept?"

He looked at my hand for a long time before he smirked at me.

"Can you show me what my Father saw in your race?" he asked honestly and I smirked back.

"I don't know … but I can certainly try" with a laugh he took my hand before proceeding to kneel.

"On my Father's Honor I Kokabiel, Angel of the Stars do swear to follow Shirou Emiya for as long as I breathe, So long as his heart remains one who protects humanity he shall have my army as well as my light to use. I swear it" Golden light covered the hand that held mine, instinctively I knew the words I needed to say.

 _"_ _On the Honor of the King of knights whom I have forever sworn my Heart and Ideals to. I accept your Oath"._

[A/N]:

Boy have I been gone a long time!


End file.
